Unsatisfied AU
by MissFarah
Summary: Hamilton AU. Todos conocemos la historia,en especial el hecho de que cierta persona terminó no estando satisfecha, sin embargo,¿que pasaría si el insatisfecho hubiera sido otro? ¿y si las parejas que se formaron fueran otras? Casi lo mismo, pero con un gran cambio.
1. Indefensos (Parte 1)

_**El musical Hamilton no me pertenece, es propiedad de Lin Manuel Miranda. Créditos del dibujo de la portada a ziksua.**_

* * *

—John Laurens, llegó otra carta de tu padre.—Le avisó el mensajero mientras le daba al mencionado el mensaje de su progenitor, quién la recogió de inmediato.

—Gracias.—Fue lo único que le dijo al hombre, quién luego de eso salió de la tienda. Sin embargo el joven no se veía muy emocionado.

—¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿No te alegra recibir una carta de él?—Le preguntó su mejor amigo, Alexander, llamándole por su apodo.

—No es eso, es solo qué él…—Suspiró.—Digamos que últimamente me ha estado presionando mucho para ciertas cosas y conociéndolo de seguro esta carta no es la excepción.

—Bueno John, igual él sigue siendo tu padre y sería descortés no leerla, aún por los problemas que tienen.—Le comentó su otro amigo, Lafayette.

—Tienes razón.—

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que te dejemos a solas para que la leas tranquilo y puedas pensar en que responderle.—Dijo Alexander, a lo cual el pecoso simplemente asintió.

—Pero no tardes mucho, que Washington dijo que en unos minutos quería vernos.—Le avisó el francés para luego salir de la tienda con el otro inmigrante, dejando a solas al joven abolinista con la carta de su padre en las manos.

El pecoso suspiró y abrió el sobre con cuidado, empezando a leer lo que le había enviado su progenitor. Al principio era lo normal, le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y lo mucho que sus hermanos lo extrañaban, pero entonces luego pudo notar como disimuladamente mediante algunas frases preguntaba cuándo podía mostrar a alguna pretendiente.

Ese era el problema.

Su padre ya se había hartado del hecho de que su hijo no tuviera a alguna mujer aunque sea siendo cortejada por él, cansado de seguir con excusas ante las preguntas que le hacían los demás acerca de su vida amorosa, así que ya le había pedido que empezara a buscar. Eso últimamente le había molestado bastante a John, además, ¿qué derecho les daba a esas personas de preguntar cosas de su privacidad?

Finalmente se dispuso a enviarle una respuesta a su padre, sin embargo evitó por completo el tema acerca de las pretendientes y demás, no quería hablar para nada acerca de eso. Solamente en su vida había cortejado a una dama y esa era Martha Manning, quién se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas, sin embargo a pesar de hasta casi haber pasado una noche de intimidad tuvieron una charla y tras eso decidieron ser solo amigos...O algo por el estilo, pues las cosas no terminaron del todo bien entre ellos y hace tiempo que no se comunicaban, pero eso ya era otra historia. El punto es que de verdad adoraba a Martha,pero sabía que jamás podría amarla, de hecho, no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría amar a alguna mujer porque le atraían más los de su mismo género.

No podía mentirse a si mismo, incluso tuvo una relación secreta con alguien llamado Francis Kinloch, su primer amor que lamentablemente terminó estando destinado al fracaso por varias razones. Pensar en aquello le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo aún había algo de rencor en él, por lo tanto siempre trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa cuándo pensaba en él. Y luego el amor llegó nuevamente a su puerta por parte de nada más ni menos que su mejor amigo, Alexander Hamilton. Habían tenido sus momentos de alguna especie de...tensión y varios sentimientos encontrados, incluso algo le decía que su buen amigo le correspondería de no ser por la moral de la sociedad en la que se encontraban, más por todas esas cartas afectuosas que le enviaba. Pero nunca llegaron a algo, terminaron siendo solo amigos. De todas maneras Laurens estaba seguro de aún seguir amando a Hamilton, pero era lamentablemente un amor imposible.

Tras escribir la respuesta para su padre se la dio al mensajero para que se la pudiera enviar y se dirigió hacia los demás nuevamente, preguntándose si en algún momento dejarán de presionarlo para tomar ciertas decisiones en su vida y aparte si habría alguna mujer en el mundo por la cuál se volvería suya.

 **[...]**

Hace un par de días su amigo Alexander se había convertido en la mano derecha de George Washington, demostrando siendo alguien de mucha ayuda en varias ocasiones. Entonces tras mucho éxito obtenido, todos los solados, incluyéndolo a él y a su grupo, pudieron tener la oportunidad de asistir al dichoso "Baile de invierno".

—¿Qué tenemos en común? Somos confiables con las…—Decía Burr al unísono.

—¡DAMAS!—Gritaron para completarle la frase.

—¡Hay tantas para desflorar!—

—¡DAMAS!—

—¡Tenemos la apariencia y proximidad al poder!—

—¡DAMAS!—

Tras terminar ese coro se pusieron marcha para disfrutar de la fiesta, no sin antes escuchar a Burr una vez más.

—Miren, las hermanas Schuyler como siempre siendo la envidia de todo el mundo.—Comentó Aaron para luego señalar al trío de hermanas que llamaban la atención de todos.—Si puedes casarte con una hermana, eres rico amigo. —

—¿La pregunta es "si puedo" o "con cuál"?—Dijo Hamilton.

—Hey.—Agregó Burr al escuchar eso.

—Hey.—Le siguió Alexander.

—Hey, hey, hey.—Empezaron a decir al unísono.

Laurens, Lafayette y Mulligan al ver eso no pudieron evitar soltar una risa.

—Bueno mon amis, si me disculpan, iré a disfrutar de la fiesta.—Dijo el francés con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te acompaño.—Decía Hercules mientras empezaba a seguirle el paso a su amigo, no sin antes dirigirse hacía Laurens.—¿No vienes?—

—Luego los alcanzo.—Le respondió John, para después ver a sus dos amigos alejarse.

La verdad quería estar un momento a solas antes de tener que empezar a hablar con los demás, en especial seguramente con algunas señoritas que se fijarían en él. Fue hacía donde servían las bebidas y empezó a tomar una copa, entonces ahí fue cuando en algún momento su mirada se posó en el trío de las Schuyler, quiénes festejaban alegremente, aunque las de los vestidos rosa y amarillo parecían ser más extrovertidas a comparación de quién vestía azul. De todas formas parecían muy agradables.

—Con qué te llaman bastante la atención, ¿no es así?—Le comentó una voz, se volteó y resultó ser Burr.

—Bueno, pues…no puedo negarlo, son hermosas.—Dijo sinceramente, si eran muy bonitas.

—Pues en caso de que quieras intentar déjame advertirte que la mayor, Angelica, es muy difícil de conquistar, podría decirte algo hiriente en el intento.—Le decía señalando a la mencionada con una mirada, como si de una advertencia seria se tratara.

—Lo intentaste, ¿no es así?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa aun estando seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

—…Sí. —Dicho eso tomó un sorbo de su copa.

—¿Cómo se llama la del vestido amarillo?—Preguntó, ya le estaba dando algo de curiosidad saber más sobre ellas.

—Peggy, es la menor y es muy…—Se puso a pensar en una palabra para describirla.—Peggy.—Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Entendido.—Dijo, con eso ya se lo había dicho todo.—¿Y la otra?—

—Eliza, la de en medio, es muy dulce, inteligente y atrevida. De hecho, creo que podrían congeniar.—

— ¿Tú crees?—Arqueó una ceja.

—Solo digo, podrías sentirte satisfecho a su lado. Intenta hablar con ella.—Sugirió.

—No lo sé…—Dijo algo inseguro.

—Vamos, ¿por qué tanta pena? Escuché por ahí que ya habías a alguien cortejado antes.—

—Sí, pero a una buena amiga que conozco desde hace mucho de no ser porque nuestros padres se conocen.—Aclaró.—No sé si podría al menos acercarme a Eliza.—Dijo. Era cierto, no estaba seguro si podría sentirse cómoda con ella por el hecho de que prefería la compañía de los hombres mucho más que la de las mujeres.

—Mira, te daré un consejo, solo acércate poco a poco y con un "hola" bastaría. Y si no, pues pídele ayuda a los de tu grupo, se nota a kilómetros que son demasiado expertos en ese tema.—Bebió un poco más de su bebida mientras escuchaba que Laurens sacó una pequeña risa tras ese último comentario.

John se puso a meditarlo por un buen rato, ¿de verdad valdría la pena intentar algo con ella? Tal vez si al menos la cortejara un poco su padre por fin se callaría y lo dejaría en paz, aparte de que sería alguien que él aprobaría por completo y ella de verdad parecía una buena chica.

—Bueno, voy a tratar, gracias Burr.—Dicho eso se puso en marcha hacía donde se encontraba. El problema es que ya no la veía en ningún lado, ¿se habrá ido a alguna otra parte de la sala? Tras un rato finalmente vio que volvía hacía donde estaban sus dos hermanas, parecía muy feliz.

Iba a acercarse cuando de repente ese coraje momentáneo se desvaneció de repente. Hasta había olvidado lo que ya tenía planeado decirle tras pensarlo bien.

No podía hacerlo.

Así que retrocedió, sin embargo aún pensaba en intentarlo, sentía que ya no podía soportar ni un día más la presión que le daban. Entonces fue cuando a sus tres amigos conversando a lo lejos, y recordando lo que le aconsejó Burr optó por pedirles ayuda.

—¡Laurens!—Exclamó Lafayette al ver que se aproximaba.—Ya eras el único que faltaba, también te nos habías desaparecido como Alexander.—

—Perdonen.—Fue lo único que dijo ante eso.—Es que, me preguntaba si podían ayudarme con algo.—

—¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Todo bien?—Preguntó Mulligan.

—Sí, es solo que hay alguien que llamó mi atención.—Dicho eso vio como sus tres camaradas ponían cara de emoción.

—¿Enserio Jack? Pensaba que no estabas interesado en eso.—Comentó Alexander, sorprendido.

—Lo sé, pero… ustedes entienden, ella es muy bella.—Sonrió de lado.

—Pues sólo dime quién es y te la presentaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo el caribeño dando a entender que se ofrecía como su casamentero.

—Muy bien…—

Dicho eso Laurens lo condujo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que le "atraía". Aunque entre tantas personas era difícil adivinar cuál era.

—A ver John, ¿cuál de todas es?—

—Es ella.—Señaló a Eliza, quién aún se encontraba con sus hermanas.—La del vestido azul.—Mencionó para que supiera a quién se refería realmente.

Alexander guardó silencio por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

—Espera aquí.—Le hizo un guiño a su amigo para luego dirigirse hacia la hermana de en medio, quién no tardó en notar su llegada.

Tras ver que empezó a hablarle, Laurens sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y no tardarían mucho en presentársela. Así que decidió relajarse y respirar profundamente como una preparación para lo que vendría. Entonces conforme se acercaban pudo escuchar más claro lo que decían.

—¿A dónde piensa llevarme?—Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Digamos que cambiaré su vida por completo.—Le respondió para luego ponerse enfrente de su mejor amigo con ella.—Elizabeth Schuyler, me gustaría presentarle a mi buen amigo, John Laurens.—La soltó.

—Oh.—Dijo ella.— Es un gusto conocerlo.—Hizo una reverencia educada.

—El p-placer es m-mío.—Le dijo el de pelo rizado para luego besarle la mano con algo de nerviosismo, esperaba no estropearlo.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios.—Le agradeció amablemente.

—N-no tiene que agradecer nada, solo hago mi deber.—Contestó.— Anhelo con que todos seamos libres, sin ninguna excepción.—Sonrió, haciendo referencia a su sueño de que todos los esclavos tuvieran derechos y libertad absoluta algún día.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, espero que cumplas tu objetivo.—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te la encargo.—Le susurró Alexander para luego irse, parecía que estaba satisfecho con aquél logro.

Surgió un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se refería usted con "ninguna excepción"?—Le preguntó Eliza, rompiendo el hielo.

—Oh, bueno, es que me gustaría poder contribuir en abolir la esclavitud algún día.—Contestó.—Para mí todos deberían tener los mismos derechos.—Dijo.

—Vaya, eso es muy noble.—Le comentó, siendo conmovida con eso.—¿Y ya tienes algo en mente?—

—Pues pediré permiso para dirigir a un grupo de esclavos en batalla y a cambio de su contribución serán libres.—Ambos volvieron a sonreír.

Luego de eso ambos se pusieron a compartir más sobre sus vidas, sus gustos y aspiraciones, incluso a John le interesó la pasión de Eliza por la música, sobretodo el piano, comentando que ya tenía ganas de poder escucharla tocarlo algún día. La verdad disfrutó mucho estar a su lado y la joven dama también, de hecho ya hasta había empezado a sonrojarse.

Tras ese momento, ambos acordaron mantenerse en contacto mediante cartas, haciendo que Eliza se sintiera cada vez más y más indefensa.


	2. Indefensos (Parte 2)

—Sinceramente te envidio John, ya quisiera estar ahora mismo recibiendo cartas de una bella dama como ella.—Comentó Hamilton.

—Sí John, eres muy afortunado en haberla conocido en el baile de invierno.—Dijo Lafayette mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su pecoso amigo.

—Pues en realidad se lo tiene que deber a Alexander, el casamentero del año.—Decía Mulligan mientras empezaba a revolverle el cabello al inmigrante caribeño.

Laurens simplemente rió.

—Bueno, ¿podrían guardar silencio para dejar que termine de contestarle, por favor?—Les pidió amablemente, pues ahora mismo estaba terminando la carta que le iba a enviar a Elizabeth Schuyler, la joven había conocido hace poco en el baile de invierno hace una semana y con quién desde ese día no había dejado de mandarse cartas entre sí, además de visitarle a veces cuándo podía.

—Discúlpanos _mon ami_ pero es que nos emociona mucho el hecho de que estés cortejando a una hermosa _mademoiselle_ , quien además es una Schuyler.—Le dijo el francés.

—Aunque no lo parezca John de verdad estamos muy felices por ti.—Le sonrió Hamilton.—Sus cartas deben ser maravillosas, mostrando en aquellas mediante aquellas palabras lo sentimientos que tiene hacía ti.—

—Y no es que estemos totalmente seguros de eso porque a veces en secreto vamos a leer las cartas que ella te envía.—Dijo Hercules, aunque tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo vio como recibía unas miradas que decían "¿¡pero qué hiciste!?" por parte de Alexander y Lafayette.

—Sí, tienen razón. Ella es…fantástica.—Decía Laurens mientras con una sonrisa veía el sobre de la carta más reciente que le había enviado hasta que captó lo que dijo Mulligan.—Esperen, ¡¿qué!?—

 **[…]**

—Eliza, eres la mujer más afortunada de este mundo.—Le dijo Peggy mientras veía como su hermana leía la carta de John que había recibido en la mañana.

—No exageres Peggy.—Dijo Eliza para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

—¡Pero si lo digo enserio! Ya quisiera yo tener a mi propio pecoso lindo.—Anheló con algo de romanticismo, imaginando que algún día encontraría al indicado.

—Estoy segura de que algún día lo encontrarás.—Le decía la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

—¿Así como tú encontraste a John?—Preguntó la menor, haciendo que Eliza asintiera lentamente mientras un ligero rubor se encontraba en sus mejillas.

—Siendo honesta no sabía que pensar de él al principio, pero conforme nos fuimos conociendo me di cuenta de lo amable, dulce y noble que es.—Suspiró.—Y…—

—Si realmente nos quisieras lo compartirías.—La interrumpió Angelica, quién desde hace un rato estaba recargada en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ja!—Rio Eliza como respuesta.—Además, ¿no que ti te gusta alguien más?—Arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

—No nos engañas Angelica, sabemos que en el baile de invierno no dejabas de ponerle ojos a ese amigo de John.—Decía Peggy con una cara pícara mientras se le acercaba a la morena.—¿Cuál era su nombre?—Miró hacía arriba tratando de recordarlo.

—Alexander Hamilton.—Respondió Eliza.

—¡Ah, sí! Alexander~—Movió ambas cejas.—Él te atrae, no lo niegues.—Al decir eso provocó que Angelica se sonrojara para luego apartar la vista inmediatamente.

—No me sorprende, él tiene unos ojos de ensueño.—Comentó la pelinegra.

—Oye, pero recuerda que tienes a John, no lo olvides.—Se dirigió nuevamente Peggy hacía ella.

—¡Jamás! Alexander y cientos de hombres son atractivos, no lo voy a negar, pero…—Tomó nuevamente la carta.—John es quién definitivamente me pone indefensa.—

Tras escuchar eso sus dos hermanas sonrieron con dulzura, era tierno ver a Eliza así.

—Bueno Eliza, sólo déjame decirte una cosa.—Se le acercó Angelica.—Ten cuidado con quién ames, él seguramente hará lo que sea para sobrevivir.—

—No te preocupes, lo haré, pero estoy segura que Jack no es ese tipo de persona.—

—¿Jack?—Preguntó la menor confundida.

—Es su apodo, desde hace poco comencé a llamarlo así.—Respondió alegremente, volviendo a ponerse en modo enamorada.

Angelica rodó los ojos y Peggy soltó un "aww", estando felices por su hermana en lo absoluto.

 **[…]**

John y Eliza siguieron escribiéndose muchas cartas entre sí, disfrutando cada una sin parar. Y Laurens no podía evitar pensar que ella era muy especial, incluso le hacía sentir varias cosas. Al menos cuándo su padre se enteró del cortejo pareció alegrarse y hasta ya preguntaba cuándo sería la boda, cosa que lo llenaba de nervios.

Fue entonces que tras eso se puso pensarlo bien, quizás si llegaba al siguiente paso con Eliza podía hacer un gran cambio en su vida, y no solo eso, tal vez hasta podría probarse a sí mismo de que si era capaz de amar a una mujer.

Por lo tanto decidió armarse valor y pedir finalmente su mano.

 **[…]**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían conocido, entonces Eliza le preguntó a su padre si John podía ir a cenar con ellos para preguntar algo importante, él accedió aunque ya tenía en mente de que podía tratarse.

Cuándo el día ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse Laurens finalmente llegó, siendo recibido por uno de los sirvientes de la mansión para luego serlo por los miembros de la familia.

—John Laurens, es un gusto verlo nuevamente.—Le dijo Philip mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo, señor.—Le contestó tratando de ser lo más educado posible, pues sabía que lo que iría a pedirle sería demasiado importante.

Tras saludar a Eliza y al resto de la familia, fue con ellos hacía el comedor, donde luego empezaron a cenar lo que les habían servido y a tener una plática, que tenía cierta tensión en el ambiente a diferencia de las otras pocas veces donde iba de visita.

—Bueno joven Laurens, mi hija me contó que el motivo de tu visita se debe a que tenías que hacerme una pregunta importante.—Comentó Philip acerca de ello finalmente, diciéndolo con un tono completamente neutral.

Eso llamó la curiosidad de la madre, mientras que Eliza y sus hermanas, quiénes ya sabían lo que iba a decir, se preparaban para lo que venía.

—A-ah, s-sí, pues verás, s-señor…—Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.—Habrá notado que su hija y yo, pues, hemos empezado una relación desde hace un par de semanas. Así que después de pensarlo decidimos dar el siguiente paso.—

—Y ese es…—

—Casarnos. Me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio, por favor.—

Un silencio que parecía eterno surgió.

El señor Schuyler ya no apartaba la vista de John para nada, hasta había cruzado los brazos tras oír eso. La cosa se había empezado a volver tensa y algo incomoda.

—Así que respecto a la respuesta señor, entonces…—Dijo Laurens rompiendo el hielo luego de un largo rato mientras trataba de esconder sus nervios, pues el hombre no dejaba de tener una cara seria, más bien, parecía casi no mostrar alguna emoción. Era algo de verdad intimidante.

—Hmmm…—Fue lo único que dijo el señor Schuyler, parecía estarlo meditando.

Eliza se encontraba sentada en medio de sus hermanas, quiénes por debajo de la mesa le tomaban las manos en un intento de calmarla, sabiendo que se encontraba igual de nerviosa que John. Se estaba preguntando si de verdad su padre accedería, aunque una parte de ella temía que estuvieran perdidos sabiendo cómo es su padre.

Entonces Philip se paró de su asiento para luego empezar a dirigirse a John, quién al notar eso también se levantó de inmediato. El señor se puso enfrente del joven para después darle otro apretón de manos y pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Se fiel.—

—…Sólo para estar seguro, es un sí, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Laurens.

El padre de las Schuyler simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, se le había hecho algo cómica la pregunta.

Después de eso todos empezaron a celebrar, siendo John y Eliza los primeros al darse un abrazo seguido por un beso que robado por la chica, sorprendiendo por completo a su ahora prometido, quién no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al recibir abrazos de quiénes ahora serían sus futuras cuñadas. Más adelante nuevamente volvió con su pareja y la abrazó una vez más.

—¡Este chico es mío!—Exclamó con alegría, causando risas por toda la habitación.

 **[…]**

John se encontraba frente al espejo viendo su reflejo para asegurarse una vez más de verse impecable el día de su boda, el cuál sería uno de los momentos más alegres e importantes de su vida. Iba a ser el inicio de una nueva etapa, donde de ahora en adelante pasaría el resto de su vida con Eliza.

No sabía si sentir felicidad, nervios, preocupación o una mezcla de esos tres sentimientos juntos, de todas formas sabía que al igual que cuándo Alexander estaba dirigiéndola hacía él no había marcha atrás.

—¿Ya estás listo para ir?—Le preguntó Hamilton, quién se encontraba atrás de él, causándole un pequeño susto.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?—Preguntaba John mientras se aliviaba.

—Acabo de llegar, como tu padrino de bodas es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.—Respondió para luego acercársele, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara un poco y después desviara la mirada por unos segundos.—¿Estás bien? Te veo algo alterado.—

—Bueno, es que dentro de poco me voy a casar y no estoy seguro si vaya a poder ser un buen esposo.—Comentó.

Alexander rió.

—Oh John, debes estar bromeando, vas a ser un gran esposo, mucho mejor de lo que crees.—Le decía mientras acomodaba una parte del traje de su mejor amigo.—Tu vida estará bien porque Eliza está en ella.—

John simplemente asintió y al lado de su amigo se puso en marcha.

 **[…]**

Una hora después, cuándo todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, la novia finalmente llegó a la ceremonia siendo acompañada por su padre. Se veía muy hermosa con su vestido y velo blanco, todos los presentes no dejaban de mirarla, en cambio ella no podía dejar de ver al novio mientras cada vez se le acercaba más hasta ponerse finalmente enfrente de él.

Todos los espectadores sonreían, en especial el padrino y la dama de honor, siendo esta última Angelica.

Finalmente después de una larga espera, intercambiaron anillos y el cura pronunció la dichosa frase "Ya puedes besar a la novia". Al escuchar eso Laurens le levantó el velo y mostró un ligero rubor al igual que ella.

—Chico, me tienes indefensa.—Le susurró Eliza, quién ahora portaba el apellido Laurens con orgullo.

Y por fin dieron su primer beso como marido y mujer.


	3. Insatisfecho

Tras la boda finalmente llegó el evento para celebrar la unión de la pareja mientras allá afuera la luna y las estrellas parecían bendecirlos también al iluminarlos. Los presentes iban a felicitar a los recién casados, charlaban, comían, bebían y la pasaban de maravilla, todos estaban muy felices.

Entonces al pasar un buen rato, la dama de honor, Angelica se levantó de su asiento y con una cuchara tocó su copa, causando un ruido para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Podrían pararle a la celebración un momento, por favor?—Preguntó en voz alta hasta que todos guardaron silencio.—Les agradezco por venir a este día muy especial que significa bastante para mi hermana y mi cuñado, quiénes espero que estén muy alegres.—Sonrió, para luego proseguir.

—Me gustaría decirles muchas cosas, sin embargo, tras hablarlo con el padrino hemos acordado que él sea el encargado de darles un discurso muy hermoso, así que dejemos que hable nadie más ni menos que…¡Alexander Hamilton!—Dicho aquello ella se hizo a un lado.

El mencionado fue recibido con aplausos mientras sonreía y se ponía enfrente del matrimonio que se veía muy feliz, quiénes estaban atentos ante lo que iba a decir al igual que los demás presentes en la habitación.

—De acuerdo, antes que nada, ¡un brindis por el novio!—Exclamó Alexander con mucha felicidad.

—¡Por el novio, por el novio!—Repitieron al unísono.

—¡Por la novia!—

—¡Por la novia, por la novia!—

—De parte del mejor amigo del novio.—Levantó la mano que contenía la copa de vino que traía.—Quiero decir que de verdad estoy muy contento por ustedes dos, más porque John tuvo la valentía de seguir cortejando a la bella Elizabeth, sino juro que me la hubiera robado yo.—Bromeó, seguido de las risas que provocó.

—Espero que sus vidas estén llenas de amor y alegría. Qué jamás les falte nada, puedan proveerse el uno al otro y sobretodo que…—Hizo una pausa.—Ninguno de ustedes llegue a sentirse insatisfecho.—

 _ **Insatisfecho.**_

Esa palabra hizo que para el padrino el tiempo se congelara por un segundo para después empezar a _rebobinar_. Causando que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente de nuevo, mientras escuchaba varias palabras que no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez, era como si un huracán violento y formado por tantas memorias acumuladas estuviera alrededor de él.

Aún lo recordaba.

Recordaba esa noche con exactitud.

Recordaba aquellas bellas damas en las que estaba interesado.

Recordaba que era una gran oportunidad para encontrar a una mujer con la que podría estar el resto de su vida.

Había coqueteado momentáneamente con varias mujeres atractivas, sin embargo, nunca olvidará la vez en la que la vio a ella.

Una hermosa joven pelinegra usando un vestido azul. Lo mejor es que al parecer se encontraba sola, así que no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

Así que entonces se le acercó a su nuevo objetivo mientras mostraba una sonrisa con una seguridad total.

—Disculpe señorita, pero no pude evitar verla tan indefensa, así que vine a su rescate.—Le dijo.

Ella se giró hacía él y lo miró a los ojos, quedando totalmente paralizada por un momento, parecía haberla encantado. Finalmente ella reaccionó y empezó a hablarle.

—E-eh, lo lamento pero no sé de qué me está hablando.—Decía mientras apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, completamente sonrojada.

—¿Segura? Porque yo estoy convincente de que sí.—Entonces tomó su mano y la besó.—Mi nombre es Alexander Hamilton.—Se presentó.

—Elizabeth Schuyler.—Le contó con algo de nervios ante el gesto.

—Elizabeth, es un hermoso nombre.—Le dio un cumplido.

—G-gracias.—Sonrió.—¿De dónde es usted, señor Hamilton?—

—No tiene importancia alguna.—Respondió con firmeza, no quería que se supiera de su pasado.—Solo soy un simple hombre insatisfecho.—Agregó.

—¿Insatisfecho?—Preguntó con impresión.

—Así es, siempre lo he estado.—

—Lo entiendo.—Comentó ante lo que le dijo. Luego su mirada se puso hacía los demás presentes.—Es un baile bonito, ¿no crees?—

—Sí, aunque la verdad es mi primera vez yendo a uno así.—Confesó.

—¿Enserio?—Dijo algo sorprendida.

—Enserio.—Afirmó.—Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de bailar con una linda dama.—

—¿Qué te parece tenerla ahora?—Le preguntó para luego ponerse roja como un tomate.—¡S-si usted lo desea también, claro! Y con también, no me refiero a que amaría bailar con usted ¡No eso! Es decir, si, lo juro, me encantaría aunque no es que… —Dicho eso se cubrió el rostro con las manos al pensar que ya había arruinado el momento.

Sin embargo a él le pareció muy tierno y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Sería todo un placer.—La tomó de la mano para luego llevarla al salón, donde la agarró de la cintura y se preparó para empezar.

—No se preocupe, yo soy buena en esto, te puedo guiar si quieres.—Le dijo.

—Me encantaría.—

Tras esto comenzaron a bailar, al principio se notaba que Alexander si tenía algunos fallos, pero Elizabeth lo ayudó lo suficiente como para que ya tomara el ritmo. Terminaron teniendo un bello baile, y aunque había muchas personas alrededor, ambos sentían que eran los únicos presentes en ese momento.

Alexander no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía la joven, sonriendo y divirtiéndose en ese momento. Entonces se dio cuenta en ese instante que había empezado a sentirse indefenso también.

Por ella.

Por desgracia eso tuvo que acabar y se separaron.

—Gracias por esta experiencia señorita Schuyler.—Dijo.—Su ayuda fue de mucha utilidad, le encanta bailar, ¿no es así?—Preguntó.

—Así es, aunque me apasiona más tocar el piano, en especial contar en francés al hacerlo.—Respondió.

—Interesante.—Comentó para luego no parar de verle totalmente embobado.

Tras unos minutos ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Mis hermanas me esperan, sin embargo espero verlo otra vez.—Hizo una reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo.—También la hizo como señal de despedida.

Cielos, estaba seguro de que definitivamente había encontrado a la indicada. Era hermosa, inteligente, dulce y venía de una buena familia, ¿qué más podía pedir? ¡Era como un bello ángel! ¿Acaso era posible conquistarlo sin ninguna intención de hacerlo con tan solo un baile que tuvo dos o tres minutos de duración? Era algo tímida, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Y lo que más lo cautivaba era esa hermosa sonrisa, cada vez que la veía sentía como si le dispararan directo al corazón.

Se preguntaba si había una trampa… lamentablemente así era.

Después de aquello, fue a buscar a sus amigos.

—¡Alexander! ¿Dónde estabas?.—Preguntó Hercules, quién se encontraba al lado de Lafayette.

—Digamos que justo acabo de conocer a…—Les iba a contar cuando notó que Laurens se estaba acercando.

—¡Laurens!—Exclamó Lafayette al ver también que se aproximaba.—Ya eras el único que faltaba, también te nos habías desaparecido como Alexander.—

—Perdonen.—Fue lo único que dijo ante eso.—Es que, me preguntaba si podían ayudarme con algo.—

—¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Todo bien?—Preguntó Mulligan.

—Sí, es solo que hay alguien que llamó mi atención.—Dicho eso sus tres amigos se entusiasmaron de repente, como si ya hubieran ganado la guerra.

—¿Enserio Jack? Pensaba que no estabas interesado en eso.—Dijo Alexander.

—Lo sé, pero... ustedes entienden, ella es muy bella.—Sonrió de lado.

—Pues sólo dime quién es y te la presentaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?—Comentó.

—Muy bien…—

Dicho eso Laurens lo condujo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que le atraía. Aunque entre tantas personas era difícil adivinar cuál era.

—A ver John, ¿cuál de todas es?—

—Es ella.—Señaló a un trío del cual ya les habían hablado antes, las hermanas Schuyler. Por un momento Alexander pensó que se podía referir a la del vestido rojo o a la del amarillo, sin embargo la realidad le dio un gran golpe cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras.—La del vestido azul.—

Sintió su corazón partirse en millones de pedazos.

Su mejor amigo, aquél al que le tenía un gran cariño especial, se había fijado en la misma mujer que él.

Entonces, tres verdades le llegaron al mismo tiempo.

—Espera aquí.—Le hizo un guiño a su amigo para luego dirigirse hacia la hermana de en medio, quién no tardó en notar su llegada.

—¡S-señor Hamilton! Que grata sorpresa.—Sonrió.

—Disculpa mi repentina intervención señorita Schuyler, sobre todo debido a que hace poco tuvimos un encuentro, sin embargo me gustaría que me acompañara, no tardará mucho.—

—B-bueno, yo…—Volteó a ver a sus hermanas, la del vestido amarillo alzó un pulgar en alto con una gran sonrisa como una forma de decirle que aceptara, en cambio la del rojo tenía una cara que mostraba que no se confiaba de las intenciones del joven, sin embargo luego rodó los ojos y también sonrió como un gesto diciendo que fuera de una vez.—Está bien.—Dicho eso tomó su brazo y lo acompañó.

—¿A dónde piensa llevarme?—Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Digamos que cambiaré su vida por completo.—Le respondió con seguridad.

Primero. Él era un huérfano bastardo, hijo de una "prostituta" sin tierras a su nombre. Ni siquiera tenía mucho dinero. Seguramente si llegaba a casarse con Eliza no le haría ningún bien, eran de mundos completamente diferentes. Aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía.

—Elizabeth Schuyler, me gustaría presentarle a mi buen amigo, John Laurens.—La soltó.

—Oh.—Fue lo único que dijo ante la impresión de que no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo volvió a sonreír.—Es un gusto conocerlo.—Hizo una reverencia educada.

—El p-placer es m-mío.—Le dijo el de pelo rizado para luego besarle la mano con algo de nerviosismo.

Segundo. Sería más conveniente para ella casarse con alguien de su mismo estatus, tal vez por eso también le presentó a John. Él también venía de una familia rica, por lo tanto sería más beneficioso para ambos y harían una buena pareja. Y justo terminaron siendo marido y mujer.

" _Bien hecho Alexander, ahora nunca dejarás de sentirte insatisfecho"._

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios.—Le agradeció amablemente.

—N-no tiene que agradecer nada, solo hago mi deber.—Contestó.—Anhelo con que todos seamos libres, sin ninguna excepción.—Sonrió, haciendo referencia a su sueño de que todos los esclavos tuvieran derechos y libertad absoluta algún día.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, espero que cumplas tu objetivo.—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Alexander al notar esto simplemente suspiró y se fue no sin antes decirle a su amigo.

—Te la encargo.—

Tercero. Conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que a sí mismo, a pesar de haberse sorprendido ante el hecho de que también había caído ante el encanto de la dulce Eliza por ciertas razones, solo quería que también fuera feliz y respetaba sus sentimientos y decisiones. Después de todo, él era la persona más confiable y servicial que había conocido en toda su vida, no solo estaba a la misma altura que Eliza en economía, sino también en amabilidad y bondad. De decirle que estaba enamorado de la misma persona que él se echaría a un lado y fingiría estar bien, cuándo por dentro estaría sufriendo. En pocas palabras, haría lo mismo si sus papeles estuvieran invertidos.

Ahora Alexander siempre imaginaba cada noche como hubieran sido las cosas si él fuera con quién Eliza contrajo nupcias recientemente, soñando con su sonrisa cada vez que podía. Al menos su querido John era su marido ahora, y podía tener la sonrisa de ella en su vida de alguna forma.

—¿Alexander, te encuentras bien?—Lafayette le murmuró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de inmediato.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta que se había quedado callado mirando al vacío por unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor, todos tenían cara de preocupación al parecer, incluyendo a la pareja de esposos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que debía proteger la felicidad de ambos de cualquier forma, lo último que quería en ese instante era no verlos contentos.

—Perdonen, solo pensaba en el gran futuro que les espera.—Alzó nuevamente la copa.—¡Borren esas caras y demos otro brindis más!—Rió.

—¡Por el novio!—Gritó con emoción.

—¡Por el novio!—Volvieron a exclamar en unísono.

—¡Por la novia!—

—¡Por la novia!—

—¡Por su unión!—

—¡Por su unión! ¡Por la revolución!—Agregó eso último alguno de los presentes, posiblemente Lafayette o Hercules.

—Les deseo lo mejor, y que nunca estén insatisfechos.—Se acercó a John y lo abrazó.—Te felicito.—Le dijo al oído con una sonrisa.

Finalmente se separó para ver como su amigo miraba a su esposa fijamente a los ojos, después este le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Con eso bastó para que Alexander sintiera nuevamente que le disparaban al corazón, pero esa vez no de una buena manera. Por lo tanto tras pasar un rato decidió irse hacía el balcón y nadie se dio cuenta de ello, bueno, nadie a excepción de la hermana mayor de la novia, quién comenzó a notar que se había comportado de una forma extraña.

Tras llegar y mirar las estrellas el inmigrante caribeño se puso a pensar en que sabía que su mejor amigo estaba destinado a ser un gran esposo, mejor que el que pudo haber sido él para ella. De todas formas algo le decía que…

—Ellos estarán insatisfechos. Yo siempre estaré insatisfecho.—Murmuró mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.


	4. Noche

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó una voz femenina, llamando la atención del padrino quién, habiendo reconocido de inmediato que venía de Angelica, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con las mangas de su abrigo antes de voltearse hacía ella.

—Ah, sí. —Mintió escondiendo su dolor con una sonrisa. —Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco. —

—Entiendo. —Dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero lamentablemente no era lo suficientemente cercana a él como para insistirle en que le dijera la verdad. Entonces dirigió su vista hacía el cielo. —Es una hermosa noche. —Comentó.

—Sí…—Decía él a pesar de que su mirada estaba en la dirección opuesta. —Mi amigo y tu hermana son bastante afortunados. —

—Cierto, conozco a Eliza, nunca encontrarás a alguien más amable y confiable que ella. —Mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró. —En mi opinión mi querido John es el único que está a su altura, es alegre, noble y leal, lo cual lo vuelve perfecto para ella. —Alzó la vista para mirar a la luna que seguía deslumbrando.

—Es cierto. —Concordó con él. —Será mejor volver a la fiesta, deben estar preguntando por nosotros. —

—Tienes razón, seguramente les será raro no ver por ahí a este hombre insatisfecho. —Decía mientras volvía hacía el salón otra vez, hasta que vio que la mujer no apartaba la vista de él, confundiéndolo un poco. — ¿Pasa algo?—

—Oh, nada, es solo que me llama la atención lo que acabas de decir. —Admitió.

—Pues solo dije la verdad, nunca he estado satisfecho, y parece que usted tampoco. —Le sonrió. —Pero de todas formas debo tener otras cosas en mente, como que por ejemplo aún hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho, pero tan solo espera…—Dicho eso siguió su camino sin saber que con esas palabras hizo que el corazón de ella se prendiera en fuego.

 **[…]**

— ¡Oye Alexander!—Le exclamaba Mulligan a su amigo al verlo. —Laurens dijo que como mañana en la mañana partirá a su luna de miel, puede ir a beber con nosotros una vez más esta noche antes de irse. —Contó.

— ¿No es increíble?—Comentó Lafayette con alegría, aunque parecía que ya había comenzado a beber de más.

—Sí, sin lugar a dudas. —Rió el castaño.

—Por cierto Alexander, ¿qué hacías hablando afuera con la señorita Angelica? ¿Enserio te pusiste de casanova justo en la boda de nuestro amigo?—Preguntó Hercules mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué dices? Solo estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con ella, lo juro. —Aclaró mientras se liberaba del brazo aunque desafortunadamente no de las caras incrédulas de sus amigos quiénes ya empezaban a hacerle bromas insistiendo con que había empezado a cortejar a la dama de honor.

Por mientras no tan lejos de donde se hallaban esos tres, se encontraba la pareja de novios que conversaba luego de recibir felicitaciones por parte de todos los invitados.

— ¿Segura que está bien si salgo con los chicos? Entiendo si quieres que pase toda la noche contigo ahora que estamos casados. —Le dijo John a su esposa.

—No te molesta que vayas a pasar un rato con tus amigos, de todas maneras vamos a tener suficiente tiempo para nosotros en nuestra luna de miel. —Sonrió. — Siempre y cuando no te emborraches. — Soltó una risa.

—Eres un ángel. —Le comentó mientras tocaba su frente con la suya. —No te preocupes, intentaré no beber tanto. —

 **[…]**

—Tal vez no viva para ver nuestra gloria…—Decía Hamilton, quién unas cuantas horas después de la celebración ahora andaba afuera del bar de noche con sus tres amigos. Y sí, todos estaban borrachos, recuerden que John dijo que lo iba a intentar. —Pero pude aprender que si el chico tortuga se puede casar, ¡hay esperanza para nosotros!—

—Eh, pero Alexander. —Le dijo Lafayette algo confundido. —Hercules y yo…—Iba a mencionar los respectivos matrimonios que ambos tenían cuándo el caribeño le puso un dedo índice en la boca para callarlo.

—Ssssssh…No me lo arruines _mon ami_. —Se lo pidió, diciendo aquellas últimas palabras en el idioma natal de su camarada en un intento algo raro de arremedarlo cuándo lo dice.

Lafayette simplemente lo dejó pasar y al mismo tiempo que los demás volvió a tomar de los respectivos vasos que llevaban en sus manos.

— ¡Un brindis por la libertad!—Dijeron todos a excepción del recién casado. —Algo que jamás verás. —Se dirigieron a John.

—Lo sé por experiencia propia. —Comentó Lafayette. —Pero aun así, sin importar lo que ella te diga...—Tomó otro sorbo. —Tengamos otra ronda esta noche. —

— ¡Un brindis!—Exclamó Hercules, quién trataba de mantener el equilibro por lo mareado que estaba. —Por el afortunado de esta noche. —Abrazó al pecoso

— ¡Contaremos la historia de esta noche!—Exclamaron casi a gritos los cuatro, sintiéndose muy alegres, aunque no sabían con exactitud si por la reciente boda, el efecto del alcohol o ambas cosas.

—Bueno, pero si es Aaron Burr.—Dijo Hamilton al notar que justo detrás de ellos estaba el mencionado, quién aunque no lo habían notado ya los había visto de lejos y estaba tratando de evitarlos al saber cómo se encontraban.

—Señor…—Decía el hombre de tez oscura con algo de nervios.

—No esperaba verlo por aquí. —Cruzó los brazos.

—Pues, es que iba a felicitar a Laurens de hecho.—Le extendió la mano a John, quién la apretó de inmediato.

—Danos un verso, Burr. —Exigió Hercules.

—Veo que todo el grupo está aquí. —

—Eres el peor, Burr. —Le decía el francés con el ceño fruncido mientras se escondía detrás del otro inmigrante.

—Ignóralos. —Dijo Hamilton luego de soltar una risa. —Felicidades a usted, Teniente quisiera tener tu comando en vez del diario de George. —

—Mentira. —Le comentó Aaron estando incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¡Es verdad!—

—Sé honesto, por lo que he oído te has hecho indispensable. —

—Bueno, pues yo escuché por ahí que tienes a alguien especial a tu lado, Burr.—Decía John mientras invadía el espacio personal del teniente con una sonrisa pícara y ambas cejas que se levantaban y bajaban seguido, haciendo notable su estado de ebriedad.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó Alexander con emoción.

— ¿Qué tratas de ocultar, Burr?~—

—Debería irme…—Dijo Burr, tratando de ocultar los nervios que habían vuelto más fuertes que antes.

—No, ellos deberían irse. —Comentó Hamilton para después empujar a sus amigos hacía otro lado, ignorando sus protestas. —Ahora vayan a dejar a John a su casa, Eliza debe estar preocupada. —

—Bueno. —Bufó de mala Lafayette.

—Ah, y Laurens. —Lo llamó, haciendo que se volteara. —Dile que le mando saludos. —Sonrió, aunque con una tristeza en su mirada que no se podía ver a simple vista.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo su amigo para después ir con el sastre y el francés camino a su hogar.

 **[…]**

—Gracias por acompañarlo chicos, ya me estaba preocupando. —Les agradeció Eliza mientras ayudaba a su marido a apoyarse por lo mareado que estaba. —Aunque no me sorprende que solo hayan estado bebiendo demasiado. —Soltó una risa.

—No te preocupes señora Laurens, sabes que con nosotros este chico está en buenas manos. —Dijo Hercules, aunque no se daba cuenta que se encontraba de espaldas, así que Lafayette tuvo que girarlo para que se pusiera en la dirección correcta. —Oh. —

—Bueno, será mejor que se vayan también, está oscureciendo. —Sugirió preocupándose por el bienestar de ellos también.

—Entonces ahí los dejamos, ¡diviértanse en su viaje!—Dijeron al unísono los dos para luego dejar a la pareja sola enfrente de la mansión Schuyler, lugar donde habían acordado hospedarse hasta poder encontrar un hogar estable.

—Será mejor que entremos antes de que terminemos despertando a los demás…—Suspiró aún con su marido apoyado en ella.

 **[…]**

—Perdón, juro que intenté no beber tanto pero…—Le decía John a su cónyuge mientras con ayuda de su esposa recién entraba a la habitación que les habían asignado.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que dijiste que lo intentarías. —Soltó una risa para luego ver como su marido se despegaba de ella para luego tratar de caminar por su cuenta hacía la cama.

—En mi defensa fue culpa de los chicos, ellos quería que tomara un par de tragos más. —Trató de defenderse pobremente, sin embargo la forma en la que hablaba le causaba más gracia a la mujer.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijeron?—Arqueó una ceja mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Vamos amigo, no es como si unas copas te hicieran daño~"—Le contó mientras se sentaba en la cama. — Después nos pusimos a celebrar y en eso nos encontramos con nuestro buen camarada Burr. —

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado.

—Sí, lo saludamos, le dijimos algunas cosas y cuándo mencioné sobre aquella persona con la que tenía un romance seguramente…te conté sobre eso, ¿no?—Al ver que ella asintió decidió proseguir. —Bueno, entonces Alexander nos corrió porque quería hablar a solas con él. —Hizo un pequeño puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Eliza volvió a reír, a veces no podía negar que su esposo podía lucir tan lindo a veces, incluso aunque se encontrara aún en estado de ebriedad.

—Mejor ya vamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana iremos a nuestra luna de miel. — Puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, quedándose un buen rato así, hasta que notó que en los ojos de su marido había preocupación. — ¿Pasa algo?—Quitó su cabeza de ahí.

—Pues…—Soltó un suspiro. —Nada, solo olvídalo. —

—Por favor Jack, dime. —Tomó su mano gentilmente, mientras ponía una cara que se lo suplicaba.

El de ojos verdes se quedó callado un momento para después acceder a hablar finalmente.

—Es que recién me puse a pensar que luego de la luna de miel tendré que volver al campamente para ya sabes…batallar. —

—Ah…—Guardó silencio por un momento, poniendo una cara de preocupación igual a la que tenía él. —Bueno, admito que también me he puesto a pensar en eso, pero no dejemos que eso arruine estos primeros momentos que tendremos primero. — Volvió a sonreír.

—Eliza…—

—Iremos a un lugar donde solo estaremos tú y yo, divirtiéndonos y pasándola muy bien, ya no puedo esperar. —Dijo. —Y cuándo tengas que volver a pelear, tendré esperanza de que vuelvas con vida, lo cual sería suficiente. —

Tras oír eso el pecoso mostró una gran sonrisa y de repente se paró para luego dirigirse a su cónyuge.

—¡Eres una gran persona!, ¿Te lo han dicho antes?—

Su mujer volvió a soltar una risa para luego desviar la mirada sonrojada.

—Pero que cosas dices John. — Se acomodó el cabello. —Me halagas demasiado querido, pero enserio debemos ir a dormir. — Dijo para luego volver a poner la vista hacía su amado, solo para darse cuenta que ya se había tirado al suelo, así que inmediatamente fue hacía él.

Por fortuna seguía respirando, llegando a la conclusión de que finalmente el efecto del alcohol hizo que se durmiera. Intentó despertarlo varias veces sin éxito alguno, por lo cual sabiendo que no podría cargarlo hacía la cama fue por una almohada para ponerla debajo de su cabeza y tras eso puso una sábana encima de él para después finalmente besarle la frente.

—Buenas noches. —Dicho eso se fue a acostar en su cama, no era cómo esperaba su primera noche juntos pero no le molestaba, con saber qué en definitiva ahora iban a pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos le bastaba.


	5. Suficiente

El matrimonio Laurens partió mañana en la mañana para ir a su luna de miel, tal y como habían acordado desde un principio. No quisieron decirles a los demás muchos detalles al respecto de cómo les fue, a excepción de que se la pasaron de maravilla en aquella oportunidad donde por fin pudieron disfrutar de la compañía del uno al otro completamente a solas y sobre aquel retrato que el soldado le hizo a su esposa, quién se lo mostraba a todos con mucho orgullo.

Pero desafortunadamente al volver John tuvo que regresar al campamento para seguir en la batalla, justo como se había mencionado antes, dejando a su cónyuge preocupada con su familia mientras él volvía a estar lejos de ella, no sin antes decirle cuánto la ama.

Y de ahí pasaron los días que luego se fusionaron en una semana llena de angustia.

—John, por favor sobrevive. —Murmuraba Eliza mientras miraba el cielo lluvioso a través de una ventana al lado de sus hermanas, quienes le daban apoyo tratando de calmarla.

—Seguro estará bien Eliza, no te preocupes. —Le dijo Peggy tratando de darle ánimos para después ponerle una mano en su hombro.

—Además te mandó una carta hace unos días diciendo que no le ha pasado nada. —Se acercó Angelica. —Mantén la esperanza. —

—Eso haré…—Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra, esperando que tuvieran razón, aunque la preocupación siempre seguía ahí sin importar que tan positiva se pusiera, sus miedos de que lo peor pasaría siempre hallaban una forma de acecharla. Sin embargo hacía todo lo posible para calmarse, después de todo tenía que cuidarse a ella misma.

 **[...]**

La semana se convirtió en un mes.

Laurens se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Washington, pues Hamilton había entrado ahí para hablar con él acerca del comportamiento de Charles Lee, un soldado que había ascendido a general pero no convencía a muchos (en especial porque su reacción al saber que subió de puesto fue "Soy general, wiiiii") y definitivamente no hizo ningún bien a la hora de atacar, portándose como un cobarde pidiendo que se retiraran y poniendo en gran riesgo las vidas de los demás. Afortunadamente Washington recapacitó y puso a Lafayette al mando, sin embargo eso no pudo evitar que Lee empezara a hablar mal del jefe, hartando a Alexander por completo al punto de que le pidiera a John acompañarlo en el camino hacia donde se encontraba Washington.

—No hagas nada, la historia probará su error. —

—Pero señor...—Trató de insistir Hamilton.

—Tenemos una guerra que pelear, vamos a seguir. —Dicho eso le hizo una seña al castaño para que se retirara, la cual obedeció.

Sin embargo al salir inmediatamente se topó con el de pelo rizado quién estaba apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados.

—Grandes palabras las que dijo Lee. —Comentó. —Alguien debería retenerlo. —

—No puedo desobedecer órdenes directas. —Mencionó la mano derecha del general.

—Entonces lo haré. —Dijo completamente decidido, aunque solo le causó preocupación a su amigo quién sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que tienes una esposa y no sé...—Decía hasta que el pecoso se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Estaré bien, seré muy cuidadoso, por favor déjame hacerlo Alexander. —Suplicó. —Eres el amigo más cercano que tengo. —Sonrió.

Hamilton guardó silencio por un momento hasta que tras soltar un suspiro tomó la mano de su compañero para darle un apretón de manos.

—Laurens, no desperdicies tu disparo. —

 **[...]**

— _Wow, enserio aún no puedo creer que obtuve su bendición. —Decía Laurens mientras paseaba con su, en ese entonces, prometida desde hace unos minutos en las afueras de la mansión tras hablar con el patriarca de los Schuyler, quienes ahora formarán parte de su familia. — ¡Pensé por un momento que mataría!—Rió al igual que la pelinegra._

— _Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, ¡pero finalmente vamos a casarnos!—Comentó ella para después tomar sus manos y dar varias vueltas, hasta que por error se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Tras poder acomodarse a pesar de los ligeros dolores que ambos sentía empezaron a reír hasta quedarse en silencio viendo las estrellas juntos, pero de pronto en algún momento Eliza pudo empezar a notar que algo en él delataba que a pesar de sentir alegría había algo más que no quería demostrar, así que se acercó más a su rostro para poder ver su mirada más cerca._

— _¿E-eliza?—Preguntó él totalmente confundido ante el comportamiento de la joven._

— _Tus ojos...—Le dijo. —Veo a través en ellos alegría pero también preocupación…No sé cómo, pero juro que sí. —Mencionó, sorprendiendo a su prometido, a quién le tomó la mano. —Por favor dime que sucede. —_

 _Sin más remedio el chico suspiró y volvió a poner su vista hacía la noche oscura cuya única iluminación eran las luces que transmitían esos cuerpos celestes._

— _De verdad me emociona nuestro compromiso y todo, pero me preocupa un poco el hecho de iniciar una familia desde cero. —Admitió. —Tengo miedo de volverme al final alguien como mi padre, ya sabes, con ese asunto de que las cosas entre nosotros son "complicadas", más desde que mi madre murió cuándo mis hermanos y yo éramos niños… —Suspiró mientras ahora se mostraba algo triste._

— _John…—Dijo Eliza conmovida ante lo que acababa de escuchar._

— _Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que contigo todas esas inseguridades se van cuándo estoy a tu lado. —Mencionó, posando su vista nuevamente hacía la de pelo azabache, dejando atrás esa cara larga. —Empiezo a notar que cuándo nos separamos nos sentimos indefensos, pero esa sensación se va al estar juntos otra vez…—_

 _La pelinegra se quedó callada un rato._

— _¿Dije algo malo? Discúlpame si me excedí en eso. —Empezó a sentirse algo avergonzado hasta que su prometida volvió a mostrar señales de vida._

— _¡No! Es solo que es muy hermoso lo que me dijiste. — Mostró una gran sonrisa. —Te amo John Laurens. —_

 _Entonces John iba a decirle algo…_

Hasta que Eliza despertó repentinamente.

Estaba soñando con aquél recuerdo que tanto apreciaba, seguramente porque lo mucho que extrañaba a su marido. Miró alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraba para después poner su mano en el espacio sobrante de la cama matrimonial donde dormía y luego abrazó a sus rodillas para comenzar a llorar. Requería volver a su lado más que nunca, era como una tortura inevitable. Sin embargo tenía esperanzas de que el general leyera su carta y aceptara su petición, se sentía egoísta al haber hecho eso sabiendo que su esposo anhelaba luchar por la libertad demasiado, pero no lo hizo solo por ella, sino también por aquella criatura que venía en camino.

Tras pensar en eso se tocó el vientre.

 **[...]**

Lee había aceptado el duelo de Laurens, escogiendo a Burr como su segundo mientras el oponente eligió a Hamilton, obedeciendo el mandamiento del duelo número dos que decía que en caso de que no haya disculpas y el duelo se tenga que realizar (siendo el mandamiento número uno demandar **_satisfacción_** ) escojas a un amigo para esa tarea.

El mandamiento número tres acotaba que los segundos se toparan cara a cara, solo dos cosas podían pasar, que terminaran negociando paz acabando con todo de una vez o un lugar y hora para el acontecimiento. Casi todas las disputas mueren y nadie dispara, pero esa parecía ser una de esas excepciones.

Hora del mandamiento número cuatro, la cual ordena que en caso de que no haya paz debían conseguir pistolas para los contrincantes y a un médico, a quién se paga por adelantado más un trato civilizado para que luego este se voltee y pueda negar.

Tras pasar por el quinto mandamiento, llegaron al sexto y séptimo, dejarle una nota a tu pariente más cercano y confesar tus pecados.

En el caso de Laurens, su carta estaba destinada a Eliza.

—Aquí tienes… —Decía él mientras le entregaba el sobre a Hamilton, aunque en ese momento se podía sentir algo de tensión sabiendo que debería ser entregada en caso de que algo pase.

Por un momento Alexander quería decirle que por favor se asegurara de que la carta jamás fuera enviada, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, ni siquiera en broma.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo para luego proseguir rápido con lo demás, esperaba no arrepentirse de dejar que su mejor amigo hiciera el duelo, más sabiendo que Eliza estaría desconsolada si algo le pasara.

El número ocho llegó, y era nada más ni menos que la última oportunidad de negociar, donde los segundos veían si podían aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Entonces Hamilton y Burr se acercaron dejando atrás a sus amigos, era ahora o nunca.

—Alexander. —Le dijo Aaron al mencionado.

—Aaron Burr, señor. —

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que los duelos son tontos e inmaduros? —Preguntó tratando de ser lo más pacifista posible, de verdad esperaba que las cosas terminaran con su conversación.

—Sí. —Respondió el caribeño con una sonrisa, manteniendo su tono confiable de siempre. —Pero tu hombre debe responder por sus palabras, Burr. —

— ¿Con su vida? —El de tez oscura frunció el ceño. —Ambos sabemos que es absurdo, señor. —

—Espera, ¿cuántos hombres murieron porque Lee fue un ruin y un inexperto? — Dijo totalmente molesto ante lo dicho.

—Está bien, entonces lo haremos. —Rodó los ojos para luego volver hacía el pelinegro.

Hamilton también se puso a lado de su amigo nuevamente, dando a entender que ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno de los presentes en aquella situación y siguiendo con el mandamiento número nueve.

—Míralo a los ojos, no apuntes más alto. —Le aconsejó Hamilton a su amigo castaño, quién apretaba fuertemente la pistola que tenía en la mano, mientras tenía varias cosas en su mente en ese momento. —Junta todo el valor que requieras. —Decía ocultando el verdadero significado de esas palabras que era "sobrevive".

Entonces finalmente todo comenzó con un conteo.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10

— ¡FUEGO!— Gritaron y segundos después se pudo escuchar un disparo.

Laurens le había dado a su contendiente.

—Lee, ¿te rindes? —Preguntó Alexander desde donde se encontraba.

—Le dispararon en el costado, ¡por supuesto que se rinde! —Respondió en su lugar Burr mientras atendía al herido que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Estoy satisfecho. —Comentó John mientras alzaba los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Tenemos que irnos del campo. —

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ganamos!—Exclamó la mano derecha del general mientras le daba un apretón de manos a su amigo como celebración de victoria.

Y hablando del general, él ya había llegado al lugar de los hechos, los demás no tardaron en notar su presencia.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó Washington totalmente enfadado. —Burr, consiga un médico. — Mandó para después dirigirse al pobre hombre que recibió el disparo. —Lee, nunca estará de acuerdo conmigo créame, estos hombres no hablan por mí. Le agradezco sus servicios. —

—Mejor vámonos. —Le murmuró Laurens a su acompañante, quién con unas señas aceptó irse de puntillas hacía otra parte antes de que empezaran a regañarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Hamilton! —

— ¿Señor?—Dijo el caribeño.

—Reúnete conmigo adentro. — Le ordenó para después dirigirse hacia el pecoso. —Y después quiero hablar contigo Laurens. —

Dicho eso los camaradas se miraron por un momento con miradas de miedo sabiendo que estaban perdidos sin ninguna otra opción más que hacerle caso. Así que Alexander fue el primero en entrar a la tienda del general mientras John se quedó esperando su turno afuera, esperando que no pasara lo peor, pero lo dudaba, tal vez podían hacerle entender a Washington de que lo que habían hecho fue para defender su nombre, ¿verdad? Y sí, casi mata a Lee pero el imbécil se lo merecía…aunque ahora que lo pensaba pudo haber sido malo de haberlo logrado, seguía sin arrepentirse, pero ahora estaba consciente de las consecuencias que pudo haber traído y entre ellas se encontraba la reacción que pudo haber tenido Eliza, definitivamente no le hubiera gustado darse cuenta que su marido había acabado con la vida de alguien más. Ahora si se sentía mal, pero lo hecho ya no se podía borrar.

— ¡Llámame hijo una vez más! — Se pudo escuchar un grito tan fuerte que seguramente hasta el mismo rey George III escuchó.

Sin duda alguna venía de Alexander, y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Tras un breve momento el que había dicho eso salió de la tienda con una cara seria, su mejor amigo no tardó en acercársele.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó.

—Pues por fortuna me quedaré, pero Washington me dio una advertencia. —Le contó para luego darle una palmada en la espalda. —Ahora te toca, te deseo suerte. —Comentó para más adelante ver como Laurens asentía como respuesta y entraba preparándose internamente para lo que le venía.

Laurens respiró hondo una vez más antes de poner un pie dentro de la carpa donde se encontraba el general, obviamente los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo, sin embargo sabía que debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones cara a cara.

—Hij-…—Iba a decir una palabra Washington pero se retractó al instante. —Laurens. —Dijo en su lugar. — ¿Puedes decirme en que estaban pensando tú y Hamilton? —

—Con todo el respeto señor, solo queríamos defender su nombre de las palabras de Lee. —Respondió con firmeza John. —Y como Alexander no podía por las órdenes que le dio decidí ofrecerme en su lugar como buen amigo que soy. —

—Pues como dije antes, mi nombre ya ha pasado por muchas cosas y estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo sé lidiar con eso. —Comentó el superior para después mostrar una cara de exasperación, poniéndole algo de tensión al asunto acompañado de un silencio abrumador. — ¿Sabes que pudiste haber muerto? —Rompió el hielo finalmente con esas palabras.

— ¡Pero estoy bien! Hasta pude dispararle. —Dijo. —No soy ningún niño que necesita protección, sé cuidarme por mi cuenta, de todas formas estoy dispuesto a dar mi propia vida por la libertad de esta nación. —

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Frunció el ceño. —Te necesitamos con vida, ¡tu esposa te necesita con vida! —Exclamó seriamente, dejando sin palabras al castaño.

« _Eliza…_ Pensaba en ella para luego cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

—Laurens. —Le llamó la atención el general. —Vuelve a casa. —Caminó hacía su escritorio para agarrar un sobre que se encontraba encima de el.

—E-espera, por favor, si es por el duelo juro que jamás volveré a meterme en uno…—Empezó a rogar. — ¿Qué hay de la brigada conformada por los tres mil esclavos negros? ¡Hace tiempo que mi padre me avisó que el congreso por fin había aprobado mi idea! —

—No te preocupes de eso, prometo que me aseguraré de que alguien más los dirija. —Comentó. —Te prometo que estarán en buenas manos. —

— ¡Prometí que les darían libertad luego de pelear!— Exclamó molesto. — ¡¿Cómo puedo confiarle esa responsabilidad a un esclavista cómo usted?!— Tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedó callado. Hace tiempo que no le tocaba el tema a Washington acerca de los esclavos que él poseía para evitarse problemas (aunque igual planeaba volver a hablarle de eso cuándo la guerra acabara) y ahora pensaba que seguramente aun así ya había metido la pata.

« _Creo que pasar tiempo con Alexander me afecta…_ Pensó, aunque sabía que no valía la pena buscar culpa en terceros percibiendo que el daño ya estaba hecho de todas formas.

Hubo un silencio cuya tensión se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo el general no mostraba expresión alguna.

—Vuelve a casa. — Repitió manteniendo su compostura seria. —Es una orden…no sé si es correcto que te muestre esto pero espero así logres entender el por qué. —Suspiró mientras se volteaba para entregarle la carta que había tomado.

Dicho eso el joven no dijo nada más y se retiró de ahí con el sobre en sus manos, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Sus amigos no tardaron en aproximarse hacía él.

— ¡John! ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Alexander preocupado al ver la cara que ponía el pecoso.

— ¿Todo en orden?—Dijo Lafayette, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor decidió abrir el pliego de papel, no sin antes descubrir que venía de Eliza. Sorprendido al leer eso, el contenido del mensaje dentro lo había impactado por completo:

" _General George Washington_

 _Con todo respeto, entiendo que usted, mi esposo y sus compañeros estén peleando por una causa muy importante para nuestro país. Sin embargo me gustaría pedirle el favor de que envíe a John a su hogar para que pueda tener la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de él que viene en camino. Comprendo si estas súplicas mías parecen egoístas, pero también que en realidad solo lo hago por este niño suyo._

 _Estaré al tanto en caso de que decida enviarme una respuesta._

 _Atte. Elizabeth Laurens."_

—…Voy a ser padre. —Dijo Laurens aun manteniendo una cara de impresión absoluta.

 **[...]**

— ¡Eliza, despierta! —Exclamó de alegría Peggy mientras sacudía a su hermana quién se encontraba acostada en la cama tomando una siesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó a murmullos, aún quería seguir descansando.

— ¡John acaba de llegar!—Tras decir eso vio como la azabache se levantó rápidamente para asomarse por la ventana de la habitación y confirmar lo que escuchó.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, bajando del carruaje mientras el conductor lo ayudaba a bajar sus maletas. Entonces corrió rápidamente hacía la entrada de la mansión donde lo estaba esperando entusiasmada, finalmente pudo verlo cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

Los dos sonrieron y no tardaron en abrazarse mientras que la pelinegra trataba de contener las lágrimas de alegría, sin mucho éxito. El castaño notó las gotas de agua que salían de los ojos de su esposa, así que se las secó para después volver a abrazarla. Sin duda alguna un momento muy conmovedor.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —Le preguntó el joven.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Dijo ella confundida mientras deshacía el abrazo, aunque aún tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

—Sé lo de tu embarazo. —Señaló con la mirada el vientre de la pelinegra. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —

—Un mes más o menos. —Respondió mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —

—Quería hacerlo pero pensé que lo mejor sería decírselo al general, así que le envié una carta. —

—Me di cuenta. —Comentó.

—De todas formas no me arrepiento de haberle mandado eso al general. —Suspiró. —Sé qué no descansaras hasta que la guerra termine, pero pensé en que tienes derecho a conocer a tu hijo. —Tomó la mano de su amado para dirigirla hacía su panza y así pudiera sentir a su futuro retoño. —Mira alrededor, eres afortunado de estar vivo justo ahora. —

John guardó silencio por un momento al sentir a su hijo, quién crecí ahí mismo, sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, tal vez una especie de mezcla de amor y emoción. Ahora él era quién tenía ganas de llorar.

— ¿Crees que pueda darles lo **_suficiente_** a ustedes dos? ¿Y si me vuelvo un fracaso como padre? ¿Qué pasaría si termino cometiendo un error fatal?—Preguntó mientras más preocupaciones llegaban a su mente.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó ella acariciando su mejilla, calmando sus dudas al instante. —Con solo tenerte a nuestro lado y puedas volver a casa para que puedas mantenerte con vida sería suficiente. — Sonrió para luego agarrar su mano nuevamente y conducirlo a una banca cerca de ahí, donde se sentaron para poder contemplar por unos segundos el bello jardín de enfrente.

—También que este niño, quién seguramente heredará tu energía y ese espíritu libre que posees, pueda ver en persona lo maravilloso que eres bastaría. —Continuó manteniendo ese dulce tono de voz. —Sé que jamás podré entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero conozco bien a la persona con quién me casé. —Agregó. —Por lo tanto por favor déjame ser parte de tu narrativa que será compartida ante todos en el futuro y deja que escriban este primer capítulo donde decides quedarte y que nosotros, tu familia, formen parte de ti, con eso sería ** _suficiente_**. —Finalizó tocándose el estómago nuevamente. —Ahora ambos tenían lágrimas escurriendo por sus rostros.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo John, quién inmediatamente se separó del abrazo solo para besarle la mano a su esposa y abrazarla una vez más. —Por cierto, ¿cómo tienes la seguridad de que va a ser un varón?—

—Simplemente lo sé. —

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Soy la autora de la historia,sé que no suelo hablar mucho pero solo quería a agradecerles por el apoyo que he estado recibiendo en sus comentarios (aún cuándo no publiqué la semana pasada como debía) así que este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal como un pequeño especial para ustedes,enserio mientras lo escribía los tenía en mente qwq Nuevamente gracias por todo,sus reviews siempre me llenan de alegría_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _MissFarah._**


	6. Combahee

Había pasado ya un lapso de tiempo desde que John finalmente había vuelto a casa por petición de Eliza, y todo había ido de maravilla desde ese entonces. La pareja finalmente había podido conseguir una grande y cómoda casa para evitarle más molestias a la familia de la azabache. El padre de Laurens, Henry, había sugerido que se fueran a Carolina del Sur, pero ellos habían acordado que lo mejor sería quedarse en Nueva York y su decisión fue respetada.

En su nuevo hogar ya habían instalado todo lo necesario, en especial las cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia que venía en camino, incluso tenían preparada su habitación para que pudiera descansar tras su llegada al mundo. Y aunque aún no sabrían su género, aunque la futura madre aseguraba que sería un varón, ya tenían algunos nombres pensados.

Ahora la pelinegra estaba feliz de tener a su esposo a su lado cuándo despertaba cada mañana, sabiendo que ya no corría ningún riesgo. Aunque en el fondo seguía sintiéndose algo mal sabiendo que su marido sigue con ganas de pelear en la guerra, pero de todas formas no había forma de volver atrás y sinceramente le alegraba que estuviera con ella, cosa que no paraba de comentarle a sus hermanas como hacía justo ahora, pues había ido de visita a la mansión para tomar té con ellas, con quiénes estaba teniendo una charla agradable como todos los días comúnmente, hablando sobre sus interés y uno que otro chisme por ahí a pesar de que era algo que no les gustaba mucho.

—Y dime Angelica, ¿de casualidad Alexander no te ha enviado aún alguna carta?— Sacó el tema Peggy solo para ver como la mayor casi escupía el té que estaba bebiendo mientras se ponía colorada.

—B-bueno...—La morena volvió a mantener la compostura mientras respondía la pregunta. —No pero solo porque no le he escrito nada, no quiero ser un estorbo cuándo esta con sus deberes importantes.

—Nada de excusas, sabemos muy bien que solo te da vergüenza. —Comentó la embarazada con una sonrisa pícara para después escuchar una risa que le provocó a su hermana menor.

— ¡Lo digo enserio! Tal vez podría pensar que solo lo interrumpo en sus asuntos, más cuándo cada vez la guerra se pone peor. —Insistió.

—Está bien, está bien, te creemos, tampoco es para que te pongas tan histérica. —Dijo la menor. —Y de verdad comprendo tus razones, oí por ahí que las cosas se están volviendo más feas que de costumbre...—Mencionó adoptando un tono más serio.

Las tres hermanas se mantuvieron calladas por un momento, pues habían llegado a un tono más delicado. Eliza no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo John de seguir luchando, ¿será que le hubiera pasado algo? ¿De verdad hizo lo correcto en pedir que lo dejaran volver? ¿Y si su ausencia traía problemas a los rebeldes?

—Eliza, ¿estás bien?—Le preguntó Angelica, llamando la atención de la de pelo azabache.

—S-sí...—Contestó para después darle otro sorbo a su té. —Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

 **[...]**

Finalmente ya era hora de que la señora Laurens volviera a casa, sin embargo sus hermanas insistieron en acompañarla, pues temían que le pasara algo por estar sola, en especial por el sobrino que llevaba con ella. Tras llegar tocaron la puerta que no tardó en ser abierta por el hombre de la casa.

—Te estaba esperando. —Dijo el pecoso para luego recibir a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla y saludar a sus cuñadas. — Buenas tardes señoritas.

—Hola John. —Le decía Angelica en un tono amable. —Sabes que no es necesario usar formalidades con nosotras.

— ¡Exacto!—Afirmó Peggy. —Recuerda que desde hace poco nos volvimos familia después de todo. —Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. —Rió el castaño.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar un poco más pero debemos irnos, hasta pronto cuñadito. —Dicho eso la menor se despidió al igual que la mayor para más adelante volver a la mansión con ella. Tras verlas irse la pareja entró a la casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—Le preguntó Laurens mientras caminaba hacía la sala junto a ella.

—Bien, tuvimos muchas charlas interesantes. —Respondió la pelinegra alegremente.

— ¿Qué tipo de charlas exactamente?—Arqueó una ceja para luego sentarse juntos en el sofá.

—Oh, pues ya sabes, cosas de chicas~—Respondió para luego despejar la mirada un rato hacía arriba de forma inocente.

—Entiendo, tienen sus secretos. —Soltó una risa.

—Pues, podría decirte uno solo si prometes ayudarnos en ese tema. —Volvió a poner su vista en él.

—Creo que primero tendría que saber exactamente de qué hablas para ver qué puedo hacer. —Comentó.

—Bueno, te contaré. —Se puso ansiosa, ya quería ver la reacción de su marido ante lo que le iba a mencionar. —Resulta que... ¡A Angelica le gusta Alexander!—Exclamó de emoción, sin embargo, John sonrió a pesar de que por dentro sentía una especie de sentimiento extraño tras escuchar eso, no sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud, solo que podía decirse que era como algo amargo en sí, también molesto. Pero desapareció tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Eliza tomó su mano, siendo reemplazado por algo más cálido y agradable.

— ¿Entonces lo harías?—Preguntó sin haber notado que no había sido escuchada hasta que vio su rostro de confusión. — Persuadir a Alexander para que se acerque a Angelica. —Dijo otra vez lo que había dicho para que su esposo entendiera de que hablaba.

— ¡Ah! Sí, claro. —Le sonrió y luego besó su mano. —Creo que sería una buena forma de regresarle el favor, después de todo él fue quién nos presentó. —

—Sí, aún lo recuerdo, es un día que nunca olvidaré. —Decía mientras sentía como el pecoso le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. —Tú estabas algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Para nada. —Trató de negarlo.

—Acéptalo Jack, te veías igual de indefenso que yo cuando me fui enamorando de ti poco después. — Dijo la azabache seguido de una risa por parte de ambos. —Y míranos ahora, casados y con un hijo en camino. —Tocó su vientre.

—Lo sé Liz, yo aún ni puedo creerlo. —Comentó el de pelo rizado mientras también se ponía a tocar la barriga de su esposa.

— ¿Liz?

—Pensé en darte un apodo especial, además me gusta cómo suena. —Aclaró alegremente.

—Liz...—Repitió. —Me gusta. —Dicho eso le dio un abrazo que obviamente fue correspondido.

Lamentablemente el momento fue interrumpido cuándo tocaron la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

—Me pregunto quién será. —Mencionó John quién luego se paró y dirigió hacia la puerta y tras abrirla vio que se trataba del mensajero que tenía en sus manos una carta para él. Tras recibirla se puso a leer el sobre para saber quién la envió, poniendo una cara seria de inmediato.

— ¿Quién era John?—Preguntaba Eliza quién ya estaba parada para ver donde se encontraba y notar su cambio de ánimo. — ¿Y esa carta?

Laurens no dio respuesta alguna hasta que miró fijamente a su esposa y volvió a sonreír.

—No es nada importante. —Dicho eso fue camino a su habitación de inmediato, pero entonces su cónyuge comenzó a seguirlo.

—John, por favor dime la verdad. —Suplicó. — ¿De quién es la carta?—Decía mientras llegaban al cuarto.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Es de Alexander. —Contestó finalmente John rompiendo el hielo que se había producido.

—Oh... ¿y ya la abriste?

—No, pero creo tener en mente que puede ser. —Desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, nunca sabrás si no la abres.

El joven suspiró, pues sabía que en el ambiente dónde se encontraban ya había tensión y aun estando seguro de lo que diría el papel guardado en ese sobre temía que eso solo aumentara. Pero aun así se armó de valor y se puso a leer la carta. Era justo lo que tenía en mente.

—Dice que el general quiere que ayude a un amigo suyo en Carolina del Sur. —Resumió el contenido.

—Ya veo. —La pelinegra trató de ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes, porque no iré.

—John...

—Le enviaré una carta diciendo que lo lamento pero que no puedo abandonarte.

—John...—Volvió a decir su nombre como otro intento de captar su atención.

—Digo, el viaje de aquí a Carolina del Sur sería largo y...—Continuaba hasta que recibió en sus labios un corto beso por parte de Eliza para que pudiera callarse por fin.

—Ve con ellos. —Dijo. —Te necesitan y lo comprendo, también sé que quieres hacerlo así que no te detendré. — Añadió poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro de su marido.

—Eliza, yo...

—No digas nada más y apúrate, solo promete que volverás a casa con vida. —Lo abrazó solo que esa vez era uno con tristeza y esperanza de que no fuera el último.

—Lo prometo. —Dicho eso la besó apasionadamente.

Luego se alistó rápidamente con la intención de no perder el tiempo ni un segundo. Con ayuda de Eliza se puso su abrigo y con todo lo necesario con él se puso en camino hacía el caballo que lo transportaría hacía allá aun sujetando la mano de su mujer. Unos minutos después la soltó para subirse en el equino, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la de pelo azabache, quién le daba una sonrisa que le daba el coraje suficiente para seguir y tener una razón por la cual estar vivo.

—Oye Eliza...

— ¿Sí John?

—He estado pensando en que si es un varón sería un lindo detalle de nuestra parte ponerle los nombres de nuestros padres. —Sonrió.

— ¿Incluyendo el del tuyo?—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Solo si lo pones como su segundo nombre. —Al decir eso ambos rieron, aunque seguido de eso se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos.

— Te amo. —Dijo Eliza para luego correr a darle otro beso.

— Yo también. —Contestó John juntando sus frentes una vez más.

Posteriormente caminó hacía el caballo para subirse y montarlo. Y luego se fue.

 **[...]**

Afortunadamente el general Washington recibió a tiempo la noticia de que Laurens había aceptado la petición que había mandado su mano derecha.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. —Le decía Washington a Alexander.

—Entendido señor. —Fue lo único que dijo el caribeño ante ello mientras tenía en mente que la batalla definitiva no tardaría en comenzar.

—Recuerda, la historia tiene sus ojos en ti. —Mencionó y después agregó lo siguiente. —Y no puedes tener control de quién vive, quién muere y quién cuenta tu historia.

 **[...]**

El viaje de Laurens fue largo pero sin embargo él no lo había sentido así, pues el tiempo pasaba rápido cuándo tenías en mente que volvería a servir para la Armada Continental junto a otras vidas que estaban en juego y el hecho de que si llegabas a morir dejarías sola a tu esposa con tu hijo que aún no conoces.

Posteriormente llegó al campamento, siendo el general al mando de ahí, Nathanael Greene, la primera persona que vio. Greene era alguien en sus cuarenta, con cabello gris y ojos de un peculiar color azul grisáceo. Conocido por emerger con una reputación como el comandante oficial más dotado y confiable del general George Washington.

—Sí general. —Le dijo uno de los soldados para después retirarse seguramente como respuesta de una orden que le habían dado.

— ¿General Greene?—Preguntó el pecoso mientras se le aproximaba a quién sería ahora su superior, viendo como reaccionaba poniendo su mirada hacía él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ah Laurens!—Lo recibió con un apretón de manos. —Me alegra saber que llegaste, Washington me contó mucho sobre ti.

—Me imagino.

—Me gustaría enseñarte todo el lugar tranquilamente ahora mismo, pero estamos atareados y espero que lo entiendas. —Agregó con algo de pena.

—No te preocupes señor, solo quiero que sepas que estoy completamente a su disposición. —Afirmó.

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso, sin embargo me gustaría que continuáramos nuestra charla en mi carpa. —Lo condujo hacía ahí.

Entonces se quedaron a solas para seguir hablando tranquilamente y mientras el joven de cabello rizado aprovechó que el general se estaba acomodando para echarle un vistazo rápido al interior, recordándole a la de Washington, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

—Así que... ¿qué necesita de mí?—Preguntó llamando la atención del mayor.

—Verás Laurens, sé que debió ser duro para ti tomar la decisión de venir hasta acá, más por lo de tu esposa. —Dijo sorprendiendo al joven con eso último, pues no esperaba que Greene lo supiera. —Washington me contó acerca de ello. —Aclaró como si le hubiera leído la mente para darse cuenta de la impresión. —Pero también que me serías de bastante ayuda con tu inteligencia. Así que me gustaría pedirte que seas el jefe de mi "departamento de inteligencia" estacionado en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Wappoo Creek. ¿Puedo contar contigo en eso?

—Claro que sí. —Respondió de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Entonces comencemos de una vez. —Le sonrió.

 **[...]**

La batalla de Yorktown. 1781, el año en que la revolución triunfó y la nación fue puesta en libertad.

Habían ganado la guerra tras un duro esfuerzo, sin embargo aún había tareas pendientes para algunos soldados antes de que pudieran regresar a casa a celebrar. Entre ellos se encontraba el coronel John Laurens, cerca del río Combahee en Carolina del Sur, quién se encontraba camino río abajo con cincuenta infantes, el capitán de artillería y sus reclutas esclavos por petición del general Mordecai Gist quién había recibido órdenes de Greene debido a que a sus oídos llegaron que un tal general británico de apellido Leslie subiría al río.

El plan consistía en llevar con ellos un obús* y encargar un reducto** en Chehaw Point, donde podrían disparar contra los británicos mientras descendían río abajo. Mientras Laurens iba camino para allá al lado de sus compañeros, no podía evitar oír las conversaciones que tenían algunos junto a él.

—No puedo creer que sigamos con esto, ¡si ganamos!—Se quejó uno de los de infantes.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya verás que esto será lo último que haremos y tras eso podremos volver a ver a nuestras familias

—Pues más le vale, porque mi esposa me dijo que si no volvía vivo de esta me reviviría de alguna forma solamente para asesinarme otra vez. —Soltó una risa seguida por su camarada, provocándole una sonrisa al general Laurens sin que se dieran cuenta. Esa conversación le había recordado que él también tenía a alguien esperándolo en casa.

Soltó un suspiro cuándo pensó en su esposa embarazada, no imaginaba la soledad incrementada que le hizo sentir cuándo se fue otra vez, pero no se arrepentía, pues ahora tenía la seguridad de que su hijo iba a nacer en una nación libre y eso era solo el comienzo.

Saldría de Carolina de Sur con vida para conocerlo.

— ¿Cómo a qué hora partimos?— Preguntó uno de los solados para después soltar un bostezo.

—Creo que a las tres de la mañana. —Le contestó otro.

—No desesperen, que ya casi llegamos. —Les anunció John, teniendo razón, pues ya estaban demasiado cerca de su destino.

Desafortunadamente segundos después de que todos se soltaran de sus caballos y pusieran pies en la tierra Laurens fue recibido con un disparo.

Los soldados británicos habían anticipado sus maniobras de alguna forma y ahora estaban metidos en una emboscada sorpresa. Los rebeldes no tardaron en lanzar fuego también aun sabiendo que no tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir pero no les importaba y seguían resistiendo lo más que podían. En cuanto al general, uno de los soldados se había puesto cerca suyo para atenderlo en el suelo.

—¡General Laurens! No te preocupes, tu herida no parece grave, estarás bien. —Le susurraba el hombre tratando de darle ánimos.

—Debo ver a...—Decía John aún con el dolor que sentía por la bala que había impactado en su cuerpo. —Eliza y...a mi hijo.

—Tranquilo, no digas nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—Debo verlos...—Dijo el pecoso ignorando lo último que le habían dicho, pues decir en voz alta sus motivos para sobrevivir le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para aguantar.

—Lo harás general, solo debes dejar que te atiendan la herida y estarás bien, después todo acabará y podrás ver a tu esposa e hijo.

De pronto el general caído cerró sus ojos lentamente, pero su corazón seguía latiendo y aún podía estar al tanto de la batalla a su alrededor mediante el sentido del oído. Aunque parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Momentos después la batalla del Río Combahee por fin finalizó.

 **~[...]~**

 ** _*Obús:Arma de artillería formada por un tubo hueco y largo de menor tamaño y diámetro que el de un cañón._**

 ** _**Reducto:Obra destinada a refugio o fortificación para la defensa. Deriva de la palabra latina reductus, que significa «apartado, retirado»._**

 **Sorry not sorry por ese final(?) Espero que les guste este capítulo porque la verdad me tardé demasiado en el puesto que tuve que investigar hechos históricos sobre la batalla y no quería equivocarme aunque sea en un pequeño detalle. Hasta terminé leyendo las biografías de Greene y Gist jajaja,¿sabían que Greene era rubio pero a los treinta la edad le hizo una mala jugada y su pelo se volvió gris? ¿O que Gist le puso a dos de sus hijos "Independent" y "States"? Imaginen el bullying(?)**

 **Bueno,eso es todo,¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ojalá y puedan aguantar hasta saber si nuestro querido pecoso sobrevivirá o no~**

 **Atte. LovelyFarah**


	7. Reunión

— No sé cómo escribirle por carta la noticia a la esposa. —Le preguntaba el general Nathanael Green a Mordecai Gist y al coronel Tadeusz Kościuszko, un amigo de John Laurens, proveniente de Polonia, quién había ido desde Carolina del Norte para dirigir la batalla tras la caída de su camarada.

—Pues debes decírselo de alguna forma, tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar de lo que le pasó. —Comentó Gist.

—Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar, señor. —Dijo Kościuszko.

—Le agradezco coronel, pero todos los que luchan en mi grupo son mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto estoy obligado a hacerlo yo. —Respondió el de pelo gris.

—Entonces será mejor que se apure en escribirla. —Soltó un suspiro. —Bueno, si me necesitan, estaré viendo que hacer en mí tienda. —Dicho aquello tras dar una reverencia que fue recibida con otras dos de parte de los hombres se retiró.

—Pobre mujer, no me imagino la cara que pondrá al saberlo…—Suspiró el general de Maryland.

—No te preocupes, seguramente solo tendrá un buen susto. —Indicó el polaco. —Después de todo milagrosamente mi buen amigo pudo sobrevivir y cuándo ya tenga fuerzas para volver a su casa lo hará lo más pronto posible. —Sonrió.

 **[…]**

Laurens abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo una herida en su abdomen. Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que había pasado hasta que en menos de un segundo el momento en que le dispararon regresó a su memoria de golpe. ¿De verdad le habían dado? ¿Qué fue de los soldados a su cargo? ¿Había fallado?

—Veo que ya despertaste dormilón. —Le dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar, resultando ser de Tadeusz.

—Creí que estabas en Carolina del Norte…—Le dio una media sonrisa.

—Vine en cuánto pude al enterarme de lo sucedido. —Contestó mientras se le acercaba. — ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Algo adolorido. —Respondió tratando de contenerse.

—Pues espero que te mejores lo más pronto posible, debido a que el general está considerando muy seriamente regresarte a casa y de manera definitiva.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por fin podré irme y ver a mi esposa?—Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—En definitiva _mój przyjacielu_ *****.—Asintió con alegría. —Seguimos pensando que es todo un milagro que sigas con vida, de verdad casi mueres. Eres muy afortunado, así que más vale que no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

—Como ha dicho un muy querido amigo mío antes, no desperdiciaré mi oportunidad.

—Creo que ya me has hablado de ese amigo antes, Alexander, ¿no?

—Así es. —Afirmó. —Siento que se llevarían muy bien, al igual que mi amigo el sastre y el francés.

—Con mucho gusto me encantaría conocerlos a todos, en especial a ese último. —Sonrió.

 **[…]**

Tras un par de días de ser atendido y retomar las fuerzas necesarias, Laurens ya estaba listo para irse, por lo tanto se estaba despidiendo de todos.

—Coronel Laurens, fue todo un honor tenerte en mi red de inteligencia. —Le decía Greene con un amistoso apretón de manos. —Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver otra vez. —

—El honor fue todo mío general, espero que así sea. —Dijo el pecoso para después soltarse.

—Coronel, le deseo lo mejor a usted y su familia. —Comentaba Gist mientras ahora era quién le apretaba la mano.

—Muchas gracias. —Dicho eso finalmente se despidió de la última persona que faltaba, que no era nadie más ni menos que Tadeusz. —Sinceramente te voy a extrañar. —Le dijo al extranjero.

—Y yo a ti. —Dicho eso el inmigrante le dio un saludo como los demás a excepción que inmediatamente sacudió las manos varias veces en el proceso, cosa que era una costumbre de su país.

Cuándo la sacudida terminó el pecoso por fin pudo subirse a su caballo y partir en el mientras todos lo veían con respeto y algunos con también con admiración.

 **[…]**

— ¿Seguro que él no te ha enviado una carta o algo?—Le preguntaba preocupada Angelica a Alexander.

—Sí, sigo sin tener ninguna respuesta alguna de aquél último mensaje que le envié. —Le respondió el castaño. —A mí también me preocupa, es uno de mis mejores amigos y a quién más confianza le he tenido después de todo, pero recuerda que le avisaron a Eliza que estaba bien.

— ¡BRRRAH! Exacto, entonces no veo la necesidad de preocuparnos tanto.—Comentó Hercules.

— _Oui_ , de seguro Laurens ya debe estar mejor ahora mismo. —Agregó Lafayette con seguridad.

— ¿Pero qué tal si de repente le dio una infección? ¿O si partes de la bala se le quedaron en el cuerpo?

— ¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó Hamilton.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No soy doctora porque el hecho de no haya podido decirle a Thomas Jefferson que incluya a las mujeres en la secuela no me deja serlo!—Exclamó alterada.

—Angelica, tranquila, estás más histérica que Eliza y eso que ella es la esposa de John. —Le decía Peggy mientras trataba de calmarla sobándole el hombro.

—Tienes razón, perdón. —Respiró hondo. —Es que de verdad me preocupa.

—Pues yo sé que volverá. —Comentó el caribeño.

—Yo también. —Dijo una voz femenina que llamó la atención de todos, siendo Eliza. —Si el general Greene avisó que mi marido se recuperaría y volvería a casa tras hacerlo entonces es verdad. —Decía con seguridad.

—Eliza…—Murmuró la hermana mayor.

—Así que solo hay que tener fe. —Sonrió.

Entonces escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta que no tardó en ser abierta por una de las esclavas de la mansión, sin darse cuenta que había puesto una cara de sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quién es?—Preguntó Peggy, quien recibió una respuesta de inmediato cuándo el visitante misterioso había llegado al campo de visión de todos, dejándolos impactados, aliviados y totalmente felices al mismo tiempo.

Eliza no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era su John. Corrió hacía él solo para besarlo mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían sobre su rostro, después de sentir como los demás lo recibían con alegría. Era una reunión aún más conmovedora que la primera vez que había vuelto a casa.

 **[…]**

—No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, Lafayatte ni siquiera partió de américa aún solo para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estuvieras bien. —Mencionó Alexander mientras se encontraba en la sala con los demás, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Es verdad?—Decía el pecoso mientras se dirigía al francés.

—Por supuesto John, eres como un _"hurmano"_ para mí. —Dijo el moreno para después sonreírle.

—En realidad se dice "hermano". —Lo corrigió Peggy.

—Oh, cierto, se me olvidó. —Soltó unas risas.

—Vaya, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado. —Comentó Laurens sintiendo bastante culpa.

—Pero eso ya está en el pasado ahora que te vimos. —Mencionó Eliza para luego poner su mano encima de la su esposo. —Ahora lo importante es que por fin volviste con vida, tal y como prometiste. —Dicho eso le dio un corto pero dulce besos en los labios, causando que los demás sonrieran ante tal linda escena que les recordaba la felicidad que sentían por ellos, en especial Alexander, quién no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto.

—Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos a solas, necesitan recompensar bastante tiempo perdido, aparte de que Laurens necesita descansar. —Dijo Hamilton.

—Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo debo enviarle una carta a mi _"belle"_ Adriennehoy mismo. —Comentó Lafayette.

Entonces Eliza iba a despedirse cuándo vio a sus hermanas también alistándose para partir y se acordó de lo que tenía planeado, haciendo que caminara directamente hacía Peggy.

—Peggy, recuerda el plan. —Le murmuró con discreción.

— ¡Cierto!—Dijo la menor para luego sonreír de forma pícara y darle unas señas con los ojos a Lafayette y Mulligan, quiénes habían accedido a formar parte de ello con mucho gusto. —Oye Angelica, adelántate a casa, que recién me acuerdo que le prometí a una amiga que la visitaría a esta hora.

—Oh, bueno, entonces iré con ustedes. —Sonrió la mayor.

— ¡No!...Quiero decir, no, que una de nosotras debe estar con nuestros padres.

—De acuerdo…—Decía con confusión. —Pues no me quedará de otra que ir sola.

—O podrías pedirle a uno de los tres caballeros de ahí que te acompañen. —Señaló a Hamilton, Lafayette y Mulligan.

—Es una lástima, pues tengo cosas que hacer, ¡brrrah!—Comentó el sastre fingiendo tristeza.

—Y como dije antes debo enviarle una carta a mi esposa lo más pronto posible. —Dijo el extranjero con el mismo tono de voz. — ¿Qué tal tú Alexander? ¿Podrías acompañarla hacía su dulce hogar?

—Pues…—El castaño se volteó hacía Angelica. —Lo haré con gusto. —Se le acercó mientras que las mejillas de ella se ponían de color rojo. —Si es que no se le hace una molestia, claro.

—Para nada. —Le respondió mientras lo tomaba del brazo, ya estando al tanto de que sus hermanos y amigos lo hacían a propósito. —Entonces ya es hora de que nos vayamos. —Dijo para más adelante despedir a su hermana y cuñado con un abrazo, seguida de los demás que también hicieron lo mismo.

Finalmente, ahora solo los dueños de la casa estaban ahí y no tardaron en aprovechar eso para besarse otra vez.

—Todo eso de hace rato fue solo un plan para que Alexander y Angelica pudieran tener un momento a solas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el pecoso entre risas luego de haber terminado de besar a su cónyuge.

—Así es. —Asintió la pelinegra. —Y eso solo es el primer paso, para los demás espero que puedas estar ahí para ayudarnos.

—Cualquier cosa por ti. —Le besó la mano con dulzura.

 **[…]**

—Qué hermoso día, ¿no crees? —Preguntaba Angelica rompiendo el silencio que se había producido durante la caminata que estaban dando.

—Sí, es un día muy bonito. —Comentó Hamilton, tratando de ser lo menos cortante posible, no es que tuviera algo en contra de la hija mayor de los Schuyler, al contario, le parecía una mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, pero…justo en ese momento aquél sentimiento de vacío, tristeza e insatisfacción había vuelto. —Pero no tanto como yo. —Bromeó con una sonrisa esperando ocultarlo mejor así.

La morena soltó una risa.

—Pues, siendo honesta no te me haces tan guapo. —Mintió, en realidad era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, en esos momentos deseaba poder haber visto en persona a John André para que no fuera así. — ¿Y ahora que la guerra terminó que piensa hacer?

—Bueno, tengo un millón de cosas en mente, pero la principal por ahora es terminar de estudiar leyes. —Respondió.

— ¿Y está considerando en…buscar esposa? —Preguntó con algo de pena, pues esperaba que no lo considerara como una indirecta (cosa que aunque no lo quería admitir si lo era).

—Sí, estaría bien, aunque me temo que he tenido mala suerte últimamente. —Suspiró, pues era algo que era verdad. —Aunque por ahora no le veo la prisa de estar buscando por mar y tierra a una bella doncella con la que compartir mi vida.

—Te envidio, en mi caso se supone que ya debería estar casada, de preferencia con un hombre rico o de excelente reputación. —Bufó. —Muchos me han criticado solo por el hecho de que Eliza se casó antes que yo y con el hijo mayor de Henry Laurens.

—Pues deberías ignorarlos y ya, casi toda mi vida todos a mí alrededor decían cosas desagradables de mí cuándo era solo un niño, pero en vez de que me afectaran hice que me convirtieran en lo que soy ahora. —Comentó con seriedad. —Si dejas que todo eso te preocupe y no tomas ciertos riesgos podrías cometer decisiones que…al final del día te deprimirán cada noche. Dejándote como alguien insatisfecho.—Finalizó, refiriéndose en secreto al hecho de que había dejado que su mejor amigo se quedara con la dulce mujer que lo conquistó, siendo una de las razones el hecho de que sus estatus sociales eran diferentes. Aún se preguntaba porque le había preocupado eso siendo que él no es así, ¿acaso había tomado eso como una pequeña excusa cuándo en realidad la única razón fue su querido Laurens? Sea como sea, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, para colmo hace poco por pura casualidad tuvo un encuentro con Philip Schuyler, platicaron un rato hasta el punto en el que lo escuchó decir que no le hubiera importado la situación económica de Laurens, con que Eliza se sentía feliz a su lado era motivo suficiente para otorgarle su bendición. Ahora se sentía como un tonto.

—Señor Hamilton, ¿está bien?—Le preguntó Angelica, sacando al inmigrante de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

—Oh, perdóneme, no sé qué me pasó. —Rió. —Disculpa mi extraño comportamiento.

—No, está bien, igual le agradezco su consejo, aunque es más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en acción.

—Entiendo…—Le dio una mirada de compasión. —Bueno, mejor sigamos nuestro camino, deben estar preocupados por usted ahí en casa señorita Schuyler.

—De acuerdo. —Dicho eso siguieron su camino hasta por fin llegar al frente de donde se encontraba la mansión.

—Creo que eso es todo. —Decía el caribeño mientras dejaba que ella soltara su brazo.

—Sí, le agradezco mucho su amabilidad por acompañarme. —Hizo una reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Entonces este es el adiós, señor Hamilton, espero que tenga un buen día y en algún momento de su vida encuentre satisfacción logrando sus metas. —Dicho eso caminó hacia la puerta.

Entonces de repente a Hamilton le llegó una idea, no sabía si sería buena del todo, sabiendo que había un gran contra al contrario de sus muchos pros, sin embargo tal vez con el paso del tiempo las cosas podrían salir bien y dejaría de sentirse insatisfecho, así que lo meditó rápidamente por unos segundos y tomó su decisión.

— ¡Espere!—Le gritó a la mujer para llamar su atención, justo antes de que tocara la puerta. — ¿Le importaría si le pido el favor de que sigamos en contacto?

Angelica sonrió.

—Para nada, me encantaría mantener correspondencia con usted.

 **[...]**

 ***"Mi amigo" en polaco.**

 **¡Hola! Aquí por fin tengo la actualización,y vengo para aprovechar que agradezco mucho que hayan seguido la historia hasta este punto,la verdad me honra saber que les gusta uwu**

 **Bueno,eso es todo,solo quería decirles eso uwu ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Atte. LovelyFarah**


	8. Nacimiento

John no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro rápidamente afuera de la habitación donde estaba pasando uno de los momentos más emocionantes e importantes de su vida, aunque al mismo tiempo a pesar de tener varios sentimientos alegres ante ese hecho no podía evitar sentir miedo, pues desde que era pequeño había conocido en persona uno de los peores resultados que podría suceder si es que el destino le quería hacer una mala jugada.

¿Cuál era ese hecho que sucedía detrás de ese cuarto? El nacimiento de su hijo. Eliza estaba dando a luz justo ahora.

Para su desgracia solo la partera, familiares y amigas de la futura madre solo podían asistir durante el parto, siendo obligación de los hombres quedarse afuera a esperar, eso no le ayudaba para nada. Temía que algo le pasara a su esposa, a su hijo o a ambos, no quería ser pesimista, pero sus temores lo atormentaban sin darle descanso.

Su madre había muerto al dar a luz a su hermana menor cuándo tenía tan solo tres años, causando que su padre comenzara a distanciarse poco a poco de ellos desde ese entonces y volviéndose parte de la larga lista de las desgracias que le sucedieron a su familia acompañado de las inesperadas muertes de la mayoría de sus hermanos.

No podía evitar pensar en lo peor, pero trataba de ser optimista y razonar consigo mismo de que seguramente todo saldría bien, que la nueva generación que llegaría al mundo no pasaría por nada malo y sería un nuevo comienzo. Luego se puso a ver al doctor que también esperaba noticias afuera, aunque no había hablado mucho desde que llegó, solamente se hallaba ahí parado en silencio, estando preparado para revisar el estado del recién nacido y la mujer en cuánto le avisaran.

Después de un tiempo escuchando voces que venían del cuarto diciéndole seguramente a su mujer cosas para prepararse escuchó unos gritos que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente…hasta que el llanto de un bebé hizo que se detuviera por un segundo.

La partera no tardó en abrir la puerta para hacerle una seña al doctor de que podía entrar y este antes de hacerlo le dijo a Laurens que siguiera esperando afuera un poco más, cosa que no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Unos minutos después, por fin le avisaron de que podía ver a su esposa e hijo.

Y al entrar vio que ahí se encontraba su esposa descansando plácidamente tras un duro esfuerzo, con la comadrona parada al lado de ella sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos, aunque aún no podía verlo porque estaba envuelto por la manta casi completamente. Entonces cuándo la mujer se percató de su presencia se acercó lentamente.

—Señor Laurens, conozca a su hijo. —Le decía mientras ponía al pequeño en sus brazos. Y en ese momento no pudo contener un par de lágrimas de felicidad al ver finalmente el rostro de su propio hijo.

Era parecido a él pero con el color de cabello de su madre y también había heredado su piel, sin duda alguna era muy lindo.

—Philip…—Le dijo para después besarle la frente.

Seguía atesorándolo con la mirada viendo como hacía unos gestos muy tiernos hasta que de pronto recordó que Eliza seguía yaciendo en la cama y su necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba volvió, por lo tanto inmediatamente caminó hacia ella y con una mano tocó la suya.

— ¿Eliza?—La llamó, para después ver como se movía al haber escuchado su voz, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que eso significaba que estaba bien.

— ¿John? ¿Ya lo conociste?—Preguntó ella mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Sí, de hecho lo estoy cargando ahora mismo. —Dicho eso se inclinó para mostrarle al niño, quién ya había abierto los ojos.

—Se parece bastante a ti. —Amplió su sonrisa.

—Pero también tiene cosas tuyas, y seguramente lo demostrará conforme crezca. —Tras decir eso le dio un beso, sabiendo que era el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Aunque fueron interrumpidos al oír a unas personas llorar, resultando ser la partera y el doctor quiénes se les habían quedado viendo todo ese tiempo.

—Disculpen, pero es que ese momento que están teniendo es tan hermoso. —Comentó el doctor aun estando llorando de felicidad.

—Son una linda pareja y ahora que tienen a un lindo bebé todo es más lindo y…—Decía la mujer para luego sacar un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz en eso. —Bueno, ya los dejamos.

—Hasta luego señor y señora Laurens, esperamos que sean una familia alegre por el resto de sus vidas. —Dijo el doctor, y tal y como dijo ambos salieron aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—…Eso sí que fue raro. —Dijo el pecoso, quién tras eso soltó una risa al igual que su esposa.

 **[…]**

No tardó mucho para que los amigos de John y las hermanas de Eliza fueran de visita para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, quiénes confirmaron que irían en la tarde para verlo. Y justo en la tarde fue cuándo llegaron todos juntos y saludaron a la pareja al entrar, después Laurens fue a buscar a Philip para sacarlo de su cuna y mostrarlo ante todos.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está nuestro sobrino?—Preguntó Peggy con emoción.

—Aquí está. —Anunció John mientras cargaba al bebé quién no tardó en ser observado por todos los invitados, ninguno de ellos dejaba de contemplar su lindura.—Chicos, les presento a Philip Henry Laurens.

— ¡Hola pequeñín!—Exclamó de felicidad la hermana menor, quién por dentro había dado un grito de emoción al ver a su sobrino por primera vez.

— ¡Se parece mucho a ti Laurens!—Comentó Hamilton.

—Concuerdo, aunque siento que también tiene muchas cualidades de Eliza. —Opinó Angelica.

— ¡BRRAHH! Podría hacerle unos lindos pantalones cuando crezca. —Dijo Mulligan.

— ¿Puedo llevarlo a Francia conmigo? Sería un lindo regalo para Adrienne—Bromeó Lafayette haciendo que todos los presentes en la habitación rieran, incluyendo Philip.

—Veo que te cae muy bien tu tío Laffy. —Le decía Laurens a su hijo para más adelante besarleuno de sus cachetes.

— ¿Cómo no podría caerle bien al pequeño _enfant_? Si soy como un regalo caído directamente del cielo.

—Sí como no, y yo soy un famoso compositor. —Dijo Alexander en forma de burla hacía su amigo, quién le frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—No peleen chicos, recuerden que este es el día debe tratarse del pequeño Philip. —Comentó Hercules.

—Es verdad, discúlpenos. —Pidió el francés.

—No se preocupen. —Sonrió Eliza.

—Oye Hercules, ¿te gustaría cargarlo?—Le preguntó John.

— ¡BRRAHH!—Asintió para después acercarse y tener al pequeño en sus manos, quién se puso a tocar el rostro del sastre inmediatamente. — ¡Miren! Creo que también le agrado. —Decía mientras empezaba a ser rodeado por todos los demás. En eso Laurens aprovechó para poco después hacerle una seña a Hamilton para que se alejara un poco con él y Eliza para que los dos pudieran hablarle sobre algo sin ser escuchados.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntaba Alexander mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Bueno, es que John y yo estuvimos hablando desde hace un tiempo sobre cierto tema mucho tiempo antes de que Philip naciera. —Dijo Eliza.

—Y pues, era sobre quién podría ser su padrino. —Mencionó Laurens.

—...Continúen. —Pidió el inmigrante con una sonrisa, aunque ya estaba seguro de a que vendría la conversación.

—Así que tras mucho tiempo de discutirlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que nos gustaría preguntarte si…—Decía la pelinegra.

—Podías preguntarle a Lafayette por nosotros si quisiera serlo. —Concluyó el de pelo rizado por su esposa.

Hamilton borró su sonrisa inmediatamente.

— ¡John!—Exclamó la mujer regañando a su esposo para después dirigirse otra vez hacía su amigo. —Por supuesto que queremos que tú seas su padrino Alexander. —Aclaró ella mientras su marido no paraba de reír.

—Ah. —Suspiró Hamilton con alivio. —No puedo creer que hacerme pensar eso te parecía gracioso. —Le dijo a su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —Preguntó Laurens quién ya se había calmado.

—Será todo un honor.

— ¡Ten cuidado porque si se cae al piso juro que te mataré con mis propias manos de inmediato!—Gritó Angelica debido al hecho de que Mulligan no paraba de lanzar a su sobrino al aire para luego atraparlo.

— ¡Tranquila Angelica! ¿Qué podría salir mal?—Dijo Lafayette.

—Qué se muera y quede en nuestras conscientes la tragedia de la pérdida del bebé, provocando que John y Eliza nos odien de por vida guardando bastante rencor. —Respondió Peggy como si hubiera sido una pregunta casual, haciendo que su hermana y el francés se le quedaran viendo. — ¿Qué? Tú preguntaste y yo solo respondí.

—Vaya, para ser la menor tienes una clase de imaginación muy peculiar. —Comentó el francés.

—Gracias, todos me lo dicen. —Mencionó la hermana más joven como si de un halago se tratara. —Dicen que combina muy bien con mi belleza.

—Y tienen toda la razón. —Le guiñó un ojo, causándole a la joven un ligero rubor. Entonces ella iba a decir algo cuándo escuchó como su hermana mayor volvía a ponerse histérica tras notar que Philip estaba volando más alto y nuevamente histérica.

—Será mejor que vayamos a poner orden. — Comentó Eliza para luego soltar un par de carcajadas al igual que John y Alexander.

 **[…]**

Días después, para desgracia del grupo de cuatro amigos, ya había llegado el momento que sabían que era inevitable, la partida del peleador francés favorito de América.

—Así que…ya es hora. —Decía Alexander mientras que junto a John y Hercules veía de frente a su amigo, quién tenía sus maletas en el suelo y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que barco comenzara a zarpa, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

— _Oui_ , realmente me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero saben muy bien que tengo cosas que hacer ahí en Francia. —Mencionó Lafayette. —Entre ellas volver con mi amada Adrienne.

—Lo entendemos amigo. —Sonrió Laurens.

—La verdad realmente agradezco haberte conocido, _mon ami Lafayette, le meilleur combattant_.—Dijo Hamilton para luego estrecharle la mano al francés, quién la recibió sin dudarlo.

—Yo también Laffy. —Comentó el de ojos verdes para luego hacerlo mismo.

Finalmente el moreno se dirigió a Mulligan, quién no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron.

— ¿No tienes algo que decirme? —Preguntó Lafayette algo extrañado por el silencio de su camarada.

Entonces Hercules trató de decir algo tras pasar bastante tiempo con esa postura, incluso tenía una expresión seria en su rostro…pero todo eso se esfumó cuándo no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

— ¡BRRAHH! ¡Te extrañaré mucho, Laffy!—Exclamó aun manteniendo su abrazo, que fue correspondido.

—Yo también Hercules. —Replicó.

En eso Alexander y John, conmovidos por la bonita escena, se unieron formando un lindo abrazo grupal.

De repente escucharon a alguien decir que el barco se iría dentro de poco, así que con todo el dolor en sus corazones se separaron. Lafayette suspiró y tomó sus maletas, listo para partir, y se puso en marcha hacía el medio de transporte, no sin antes soltar uno de sus equipajes solo por un momento para girarse y ver una última vez a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡No desperdicien su oportunidad, _mon amis_!—Gritó.

— ¡No desperdiciaremos nuestra oportunidad!—Replicaron los otros tres, mientras que Hamilton lo hacía apuntando su mano hacía el cielo.

Posteriormente el francés subió al barco satisfecho, confiando en que a sus amigos le irían bien en sus vidas al igual que él, aparte de tenía la seguridad de que lo apoyarían cuándo fuera a pelear por la libertad de su propio país.

—Ya se fue Hercules, puedes llorar otra vez. —Avisó Alexander para después junto a John consolar otra vez al sastre quién volvió a llorar. —Tranquilo, estará bien.

—Sí, perdón, pero nunca fui bueno para las despedidas. —Decía Mulligan mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

—No te preocupes, nosotros tampoco. —Mencionó Laurens con una media sonrisa. Dicho eso voltearon a ver el barco yéndose cada vez más lejos por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente terminaron volviendo a sus respectivos hogares.

 **[…]**

—Las cosas realmente no serán las mismas sin él, Liz. —Comentó Laurens mientras se encontraba cenando en el comedor junto a su esposa.

—Lo sé Jack, pero piensa en lo feliz que debe estar su esposa al verlo con vida. —Decía Eliza en un intento de consolarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón, además igual puedo seguir en contacto con él mediante cartas.

— ¿Ves? Solo hay que ser positivo. —Luego de mencionar eso pudo escuchar el llanto de Philip a lo lejos. —Yo me encargo. —Dijo para luego pararse y dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hijo cuándo sintió que una mano la detenía.

—No es necesario, yo voy esta vez, no olvides que también es mi hijo. —Le besó la frente para después ir al cuarto de su hijo.

—De acuerdo. —Sonrió, y más adelante vio a lo lejos como su marido se ponía a mecer entre sus brazos con suavidad al bebé, pareciéndole un momento muy lindo. Eso le hizo pensar en el gran padre que sería a pesar de las miles de preocupaciones que él le había contado que tenía.

Sin duda alguna lo amaba demasiado y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

 **[…]**

" _ **Lafayette is coming home~"**_ **Okya  
¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero sinceramente he estado muy ocupada últimamente y lamentablemente no dejaré de estarlo pronto debido a que la semana que viene empezaré exámenes y deberé prepararme lo mejor posible. Sin embargo cuándo ya esté disponible nuevamente una de las primeras cosas que haré será ponerme a escribir uwu**

 **Y aclaro que el Laff x Peggy fue un poco de fanservice porque mi beta me lo pidió, ahre xdxd (Me gusta la ship pero prefiero al francés con su esposita bc su historia de amor se me hizo hermosa aklshaljsa)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Atte. MissFarah**


	9. Visitas

Era una tarde cualquiera para las demás personas en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, excepto para los Laurens, pues sabían que no tardarían en llegar los progenitores de Eliza, al igual que algunos de los familiares de John, solo para conocer al pequeño Philip. Sin duda alguna sería una gran reunión familiar y debido a eso la pareja tenía algunos nervios, en especial el padre de familia, cuya esposa trataba de tranquilizar en ese preciso momento.

—No te preocupes Jack, todo saldrá bien. —Le decía en un tono de voz dulce la de cabello color azabache mientras tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de su marido.

—Igual me preocupa como vayan a salir las cosas. —Suspiró el castaño. — En especial por cómo es mi padre.

—Pues dudo que se atreva a arruinar el día en el todos conocerán a su propio nieto, ¡estoy segura de que quedará maravillado al verlo!—Exclamó con optimismo. —Seguramente pensará que es el bebé más hermoso del mundo, pero tratará de contenerse de querer correr a abrazarlo de inmediato para mantener su "reputación de hombre aburrido y serio". —Contó de forma algo exagerada para luego escuchar como su esposo se reía de eso.

— ¿De verdad crees que nuestro hijo pueda derretir su corazón de hielo?—Preguntó el pecoso, bromeando un poco, mientras se acercaba a su mujer y la tomaba de la cintura.

—Seguramente al menos tendrá lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. —Respondía ella mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, para más adelante darle un beso.

En ese instante los dos escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

— ¡Ya llegaron!—Enunció Eliza animadamente aun sabiendo que era obvio.

—Tú ve por Philip mientras yo los atiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Laurens para después caminar hacia la puerta mientras la pelinegra asentía como respuesta e iba por el bebé. Y tras abrirla se topó con sus suegros, quiénes aparentemente llegaron primero.

— ¡John!—Exclamó de felicidad la señora Schuyler, Catherine, al ver a su yerno. — ¡Cuánto tiempo!—Lo abrazó.

—También me alegra verte. —Dicho eso el joven se separó y le estrechó la mano a su suegro con una sonrisa. —Señor Schuyler.

—Hola John, ¿acaso mis hijas no te dieron un sermón acerca de las formalidades entre familia?—Dijo el moreno para luego reír mientras le tomaba la mano a Laurens y después darle un abrazo también. Luego ambos entraron a la casa, donde se encontraron con su hija quién tenía a la criatura en brazos.

— ¡Padre! ¡Madre!—Decía Eliza con una sonrisa, tras eso saludó a sus padres, quiénes no paraban de mirar al infante. —Les presento a…

— ¡Me alegra por fin ver a este nene tan precioso!—Comentó Catherine muy emocionada, interrumpiendo a su hija en el proceso.

—Es muy tierno. —Sonrió el señor Schuyler.

—Y logro observar muy bien que tiene los ojos de su padre.

— ¡Tengan cuidado porque de grande va a enamorar a muchas señoritas!—Exclamó para luego reír junto a los demás.

Y en ese momento oyeron como tocaban la puerta otra vez, provocando que Laurens sintiera que su corazón se había detenido por un segundo.

—Madre, sostén a Philip un momento por favor. —Pidió la pelinegra mientras le entregaba su hijo a su madre para así poder abrir la puerta, sabiendo que a su marido le darían más nervios si él lo hacía.

Posteriormente recibió a los invitados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, siendo efectivamente el señor Henry Laurens acompañado de su bella y amable hija, Martha, o como le solían llamar; "Patsy", quién tenía muchas características similares a las de su hermano mayor, entre ellas sus pecas. La mujer los saludó a ambos con afecto y seguidamente los dejó entrar para que se unieran a la reunión que tenían.

— ¡Jacky!—Dijo la hermana menor del pecoso mientras corría a abrazarlo, pues hace tiempo que no lo veía y de verdad lo extrañaba mucho. —Lo siento, los demás no pudieron venir. —Le contó haciendo referencia a sus otros hermanos; Henry Jr y Mary Eleanor, mejor conocida como "Polly".

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabía, igual al menos pudiste venir tú. —Decía John mientras se separaba de ella, para más adelante dirigirle la mirada a su padre. —Hola papá. —Lo saludó y abrazó, solo que aquél abrazo había durado menos que el que le había dado a su hermana, aparte no se veía tanto cariño.

—Hola. —Dijo Henry, quién no tardó en mirar al matrimonio Schuyler. —Señor y señora Schuyler, hace mucho que no los veía. —Decía él mientras le dirigía una reverencia a la madre de su nuera y otorgaba un fuerte apretón de manos al padre, recordando que él y sus hijos ya los habían conocido formalmente en la boda de su hijo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo han estado?—Dijo Patsy no quedándose atrás en el saludo mientras también hacía una reverencia de pura cortesía. Y en ese momento tanto ella como su progenitor recién notaron la presencia del bebé que Catherine tenía entre manos, por lo tanto sabían que eso solo podía significar una cosa. —Oh, ¿acaso él es mi sobrino? —Preguntó con emoción, a lo cual su hermano y cuñado asintieron como respuesta. — ¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Contestó John con una sonrisa.

Después Patsy se acercó a Catherine, quién con cuidado le pasó el niño. La castaña no tardó en conmoverse al tener su sobrino en brazos.

—Es tan tierno, ¡y hasta tiene las pecas de la familia!—Comentó mientras aún se le quedaba viendo. — ¿Y si me lo dan en adopción?—Preguntó en broma, causando algunas risas. —Papá, ¿te gustaría también cargarlo?—Le preguntó al canoso, quién se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta.

—No, gracias, creo que ahora está cómodo contigo. —Respondió.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?—Soltó una carcajada. —Dudo que pase algo malo.

—Vamos Henry, es tu propio nieto, por favor cárgalo. —Dijo Eliza, poniéndose del lado de su cuñada.

—Bueno, yo…—Decía el señor tratando de pensar en otra excusa, pero en ese instante su hija siguió insistiendo hasta que no tuvo opción que tener al pequeño en brazos.

Henry no tardó de cambiar su rostro al ver de cerca a su nieto, aquella cara que mostraba a una persona fría y estricta fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, haciéndolo algo difícil de creer, incluso sus hijos se preguntaban quién era ese hombre y que había hecho son su padre.

—Sí, ya veo que tiene las mismas pecas que ustedes. —Comentó mientras ponía la vista sobre sus hijos. —Aquellas que heredaron de su madre…

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante aquél comentario, aunque a John y Patsy les dio un sentimiento nostálgico ante la mención de su difunta madre, ahora se preguntaban qué haría si estuviera en la sala con ellos, aunque sabían muy bien que estaría igual de enamorada de Philip como todo el mundo.

—Te dije que quedaría maravillado al verlo. —Le susurró Eliza a su marido para que viera que tenía razón después de todo.

—Veo que nunca te equivocas en nada. —Murmuró Laurens.

— ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?—Dicho eso le besó la mejilla.

Seguidamente todos se sentaron en el comedor para comer luego de que los anfitriones sirvieran el festín que les tuvieran preparados. A partir de ahí las cosas habían empezado a andar muy bien, teniendo una conversación casual sobre diversos temas, y como siempre nunca faltó el chisme del día, el cuál trataba del hecho de que Martha Mannings, la vieja amiga de John (y con quién tuvo una aventura en el pasado), se iba a casar con un hombre de negocios inglés, cosa que sorprendió a Laurens y también a Eliza, pues el prometido era un conocido de ella (incluso una vez intentó cortejar a Angelica). Cómo el compromiso era reciente seguramente no tardarían en llegar las invitaciones, y tenían la confianza que ellos también serían invitados pronto, aunque el de pelo rizado tenía sus dudas sabiendo como las cosas terminaron entre él y la futura novia.

—Por cierto, Eliza, John, quiero decir nuevamente que no tengo palabras para describir lo muy conmovido que me siento ante el hecho de que nombraron a su hijo en mi honor. —Sonrió el moreno. —Y supongo que tú también Henry.

—Pues, si se me hizo un gesto muy…bonito. —Respondió el señalado como si no se tratara de la gran cosa para luego seguir comiendo como si nada, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo. —¿Qué?—Preguntó al notar eso último.

—Nada…—Dijo Laurens, quién se veía más molesto que el resto de los demás.

—…Hace un buen clima hoy, ¿no?—Comentó Eliza a propósito para cambiar de tema, siendo seguida por los demás, pues no querían arruinar el ambiente.

Pasado un rato, todos terminaron de comer pero quisieron seguir charlando un poco más antes de la despedida final, haciendo que el hogar volviera a llenarse de risas y alegría por las charlas que todos tenían entre sí, aparte de la lindura del pequeño Philip quién ahora se encontraba en brazos de su madre, cuya ternura seguía cautivándolos.

—Y hubieran visto la cara que puso mi padre al verlos así. —Terminó de contar Patsy a los padres de su cuñada, quiénes junto a ella soltaron una carcajada cuándo terminó su relato. — ¿Te acuerdas pa…?—Le iba a preguntar a su progenitor hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo veía por ningún lado. — ¿Dónde habrá ido mi padre ahora?—Bufó cruzando los brazos, mientras que los demás al escucharla se pusieron a buscar al desaparecido con la mirada.

—Lo encontré. —Dijo John mientras señalaba una de las ventanas donde se podía ver el patio de enfrente. —Iré por él. —Dicho eso salió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba parado. — ¿Por qué no estás con los demás adentro? —Le preguntó.

—Empecé a sentirme mal, así que decidí ir afuera para respirar algo de aire fresco por un rato. —Contestó el canoso.

—Al menos hubieras avisado.

—Perdón.

—Ya no importa.

—Por cierto, sé muy bien que no le pusiste a tu hijo mi nombre por gusto. —Dijo rompiendo el hielo del lugar. —No me hubiera molestado que solo tuviera el de tu suegro, si es lo que temías.

—No fue por eso. —Respondió el pecoso, un poco sorprendido por el repentino comentario que salido de la nada, preguntándose que tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando. —Simplemente quise ponérselo y ya. —Afirmó, aunque en realidad aún no sabía por qué rayos quiso que le pusieran como segundo nombre "Henry", sentía como si hubiera sido un castigo muy cruel para su pequeño, sinceramente era algo de lo que se estaba arrepintiendo.

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó con incredulidad.

—De verdad. —Repitió, esperando que la conversación acabara ahí.

—Oh, bueno, yo supuse que tendrías alguna otra razón.

— ¿Dices que no puedo ponerle a mis hijos los nombres que se me den la gana solo porque quiero y punto?

—No me refiero a eso, simplemente que se me hace algo sospechoso que tenga que tenga el mismo nombre que yo solo "porque quisiste", John. —Comentó.

— ¿Acaso piensas que simplemente lo hice para ver si así me aprobabas? —Preguntaba John mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño, sabiendo que con eso daba inicio una discusión llena de tensión entre ellos…otra vez.

— ¿Disculpa?—Dijo su padre arqueando una ceja.

—No me engañas, padre, sé que siempre he sido una decepción para ti.

—Nunca he dicho eso. —Se defendió.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, lo he sabido todo este tiempo, sé que cada vez que me miras siempre te preguntas que has hecho mal para tener como hijo alguien como yo. —Levantó el tono de voz. —Y si, hiciste algo mal…más bien, hiciste TODO hiciste mal. —Se le acercó.

— ¿Quién tuvo que ser la figura paterna de mis hermanos por qué te volviste un terrible padre que apenas les hacía caso? ¡Dime! —Lo confrontó con frustración, sin embargo su padre seguía con una expresión fría sin dar ni una sola reacción a pesar de que sabía muy bien que su hijo ya estaba explotando en ese momento. — ¿¡Quién hizo de todo para que esta familia siguiera adelante tras todo lo que sufrió empezando por la muerte de mi madre!? ¡Pues déjame aclararte que tú no fuiste!—Hizo una pausa mientras veía como su progenitor seguía con la misma cara.

—Yo…también hice tantas cosas para complacerte, incluso accedí a estudiar leyes porque es lo que querías. —Agregó para luego soltar una risa sin gracia. —Pero te juro que el segundo nombre que lleva mi hijo no fue por eso, sinceramente ni yo sé del todo la respuesta, tal vez en realidad fue en honor a mi hermano quién es una mejor persona que tú. —Hizo una pausa. — Aunque existe una pequeña probabilidad de que haya sido porque una muy pequeña parte de mí te sigue queriendo. Eres mi padre, y a pesar todas los conflictos que hemos tenido por nuestras diferencias jamás podré odiarte. Jamás. — Finalizó, tratando de ocultar las ganas de llorar que le habían llegado.

Sin embargo Henry no mostró expresión alguna mientras el silencio volvía a perdurar.

—Por cierto, el nombre se le puse en honor a mi hermano, no por ti. ¿De acuerdo? Ya sabes la verdad. —Cruzó los brazos para después desviar la mirada, y en realidad había mentido acerca de eso de forma improvisada e impulsiva, como en un intento en vano de herir a su padre.

— ¿John? ¿Henry? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Preguntó Eliza mientras se les acercaba.

—Solo nos estábamos despidiendo porque yo y Patsy nos vamos. —Respondió el hombre mayor para luego volver hacia adentro, dejando a su primogénito nada contento.

 **[…]**

Llegó la noche, todos los invitados ya se habían ido hace horas, para alivio de la pareja, pues tener que convivir con sus familiares aunque les gustaba los cansaba, más teniendo que atender también su hijo, quién por fortuna por fin había logrado dormir. Finalmente John y Eliza ya se encontraban en su cama, listos para descansar también, aunque el de ojos verdes no podía evitar seguir con una cara triste, pues seguía pensando en lo que sucedió entre su padre y él. Por fortuna Eliza se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba su marido y se dispuso a abrazarlo, poniéndose encima de su pecho, dándole la confianza para poder hablar para desquitarse.

—Nunca lo entenderé Eliza, juro que lo intento pero simplemente no puedo. Somos muy distintos y eso es algo que jamás cambiará. —Le contó John a su esposa, sintiéndose bastante frustrado. —Lo peor es que se atrevió a iniciar otra dispuesta justo en el día que se supone que debía tratarse sobre nuestro hijo, su propio nieto. —Suspiró. —Creo que tuve un mal comienzo como padre al darle a Philip ese otro nombre como castigo. —Dijo refiriéndose al hecho de haberle puesto también el nombre de su abuelo.

—No digas eso. —Decía la pelinegra mientras veía a su esposo a los ojos. — En ese caso tuvimos ese mal comienzo los dos, pues yo dejé que se lo pusieran. —Comentó. —Sin embargo, yo tengo una opinión diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Siento que algo en ti te dijo que nuestro hijo podría darle un mejor honor a ese nombre, porque algún día sorprendería a todos, luchando por la libertad mientras demostraba al crecer que lo maravilloso que es. —Sonrió. —Así como tú, quién no te defines por el apellido que te otorgó tu padre, él no se guiará por el nombre que comparte de él, que además es solo el segundo, por lo tanto seguramente solo será le diremos Philip. —Soltó una pequeña risa. —Así que no te preocupes, no hiciste...mejor dicho, _no hicimos_ nada malo en ponerle Henry. —Comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Gracias. —Le dijo tras escuchar eso.

—No hay de qué, solo dije la verdad.

—No, gracias por todo. —Tomó la mano que había puesto encima de su pómulo. —Siempre me has apoyado y animado cuándo lo necesitaba, en cambio todavía no he hecho nada de eso por ti. —Comentó, ya empezaba a sentirse algo mal debido a eso.

—Ay, Jack, no es para tanto.

— ¡Si lo es, Liz! De verdad quiero regresarte el gran favor de alguna forma, pues eres la mujer más especial de toda mi vida. —Manifestó. —Te prometo que algún día te daré lo que mereces, porque te amo. —Dicho le mostró una sonrisa mientras se ponía algo sonrojado.

Eliza también se sonrojó como reacción ante aquellas palabras, hasta le habían dado algunas ganas de llorar tras esa oración, realmente no sabía que decir al respecto, por lo tanto prefirió mostrarle su gratitud con un dulce beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches. —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después para luego reír tras aquella coincidencia. Finalmente John fue a apagar la vela que alumbraba el cuarto y se durmió junto a su esposa.

 **[...]**

 **¡Holis! Adivinen quién volvió, y no, no andaba muerta, solo escribiendo aprovechando estas vacaciones(?) Disculpen la demora, pero antes de Semana Santa estaba ocupada con los exámenes, dando lo mejor para no reprobar ni que me den con la chancla(?) Jajaja XD Y cuándo por fin me libré de todo eso mi familia empezó a salir mucho, alksdhsjkdas**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo tratar de ser un poco más activa^^ ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	10. Recuerdos

— _John, me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Martha Manning, la hija de uno de mis socios. —Decía su padre mientras le presentaba una bella y rubia joven de aproximadamente su misma edad._

— _Es todo un gusto conocerla. —Le dijo el pecoso a la doncella para luego besarle la mano por pura cortesía._

— _El gusto es todo mío. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa formada en sus labios._

— _Bueno, los dejaré a solas para que se conozcan mejor. —Dicho eso el hombre de pelo canoso se retiró, sin darse cuenta que los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver inmediatamente que tan lejos se encontraba de ellos ahora._

— _Así que… ¿qué te gusta hacer?—Preguntó John, sintiéndose algo incómodo, pues sabía que solo la habían presentado como posible pretendiente y aunque de ser por él hubiera corrido lo más lejos posible, tampoco quería ser maleducado._

— _Pues, no mucho, leer, bailar, tomar el té…—Respondió con un suspiro. —Por cierto, si ves a tu padre a lo lejos solo finge que te estás divirtiendo conmigo. —Le dio un guiño._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _No se preocupe señor Laurens, sé muy bien que su padre solo nos presentó esperando que surja algo entre nosotros, aunque usted no está interesado para nada en mí, ¿o es que acaso estoy equivocada?_

— _Pues, bueno…—Se quedó callado , pues se había asombrado por cómo se dio cuenta tan rápido._

— _Tomaré eso como un "No Martha, no lo estás, tu si sabes leer la mente de los hombres"—Dijo por él, dándole gracia al de pelo rizado._

— _Pues, ¿le gustaría dar un amistoso paseo por la ciudad?—Se inclinó señalándole el camino._

— _Solo diré que sí porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. —Contestó ella en broma, provocando más risas, para luego comenzar a caminar al lado de él._

 _Y ese fue el inicio de una linda amistad._

 **[…]**

— ¡John! No creerás lo que nos mandaron hoy. —Decía Eliza emocionada mientras le otorgaba a su marido unos sobres.

Laurens la abrió con curiosidad, percatándose de que eran dos invitaciones para una boda en Inglaterra, pero no era cualquiera, sino era la boda de Martha Manning, de la cual habían hablado ayer.

—Vaya, es increíble. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo sé! Por fin conoceré a tu amiga Martha.

—Ah, sí…—Dijo mientras se ponía algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Jack? ¿Te preocupa el hecho de que tu esposa va a conocer a la mujer con la que _**casi**_ te acostaste una vez?—Preguntó Eliza mientras le sonreía de forma pícara y se cruzaba de brazos.

 _«Oh, cierto, había olvidado que ya lo sabía»_ Pensó John, recordando que Peggy le había contado debido a que era un rumor del cuál tanto él como Martha se negaban a hablar, finalmente cuándo Eliza le pidió ser honesto con ella acerca de ese tema no le quedó de otra que contarle la verdad, afirmando que si tuvo la intención pero nunca se pudo por una discusión que hubo. Para su sorpresa no le molestó escuchar eso, pues había agradecido su sinceridad y aparte sabía muy bien que eso fue cosa del pasado.

—No me pondré celosa, si eso es lo que te inquieta, de todas formas sé que eres mío. —Le aclaró ella para después darle un beso.

—Así es, soy tuyo. —Afirmó él. —Oh, por cierto, ¿dejaremos a Philip con tus padres o alguna de tus hermanas?

—Pues, como te dije antes, mi familia conoce al novio, así que seguramente también estarán invitados.

—Y la mía de seguro también está invitada…

—Entonces, ¿con quién podremos dejarlo?—Preguntó preocupada mientras se ponía a pensar junto a su esposo. Luego se dieron cuenta que eso solo les dejaba una opción.

 **[…]**

— ¿Qué quieren que yo qué?—Preguntó Hamilton totalmente confundido ante el favor que le habían pedido.

—Que cuides a Philip por unos días mientras vamos a Inglaterra a la boda. —Repitió John.

—Es que mi familia confirmó su asistencia y aunque no sabes con exactitud si la de John también irá no podemos dejar a Philip en Carolina del Sur, sería un riesgo para su salud. — Aclaró Eliza. —Y cómo eres su padrino eres lo más cercano a un familiar disponible.

—Pues discúlpenme pero les recomendaría dejar a su hijo en manos de otra persona si quieren que viva más. —Dijo con sinceridad.

— ¡Vamos Alexander! Hercules y su esposa te pueden ayudar, de todas formas vives con ellos. —Dijo el pecoso.

—Por favor, no será mucho tiempo. —Suplicó la pelinegra.

Entonces Alexander se le quedó viendo a la pareja, y finalmente se rindió, no podía decirles que no.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo el caribeño para luego soltar un suspiro. — Lo cuidaré, pero solo porque la esposa de Hercules si sabe cambiar pañales.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias!—Exclamó de alegría para luego abrazarlo, y luego de separarse de él vio cómo su marido también le daba un abrazo.

—Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. —Le dijo Laurens con una sonrisa.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, Jack. — Mencionó Hamilton. —Cualquier cosa…

 **[…]**

— _Y cuéntame, ¿acaso hay una persona que realmente se haya ganado un lugar en tu corazón? —Preguntó Martha con curiosidad mientras seguía paseando con John._

— _Pues…siendo sincero sí. —Admitió él. —Pero dudo que podamos estar juntos._

— _Oh, amor prohibido, que interesante~—Comentó ella. — ¿Acaso ella es pobre? ¿O la hija de un comerciante rival de tu padre? —Preguntó con intriga y algo de emoción._

— _Oye, tranquila. —Rió. —Y te recomiendo bajar la voz si no quieres que unos rumores surjan._

— _Oh, discúlpame. —Dijo avergonzada. —A veces me dejo llevar, solo olvídalo._

— _No, está bien, aunque solo diré que es algo complicado. —Contestó a su duda en un susurro. «Más porque en realidad es un hombre» Pensó._

— _Ya veo, y no se preocupe, como dije antes, todo sus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Aunque tampoco estás forzado a contarme todos y con muchos detalles. —Aclaró._

— _Nada mal para alguien que acabo de conocer mediante mi padre, en un intento frustrado de conseguirme pareja. —Soltó una risa al igual que ella._

 **[…]**

—Es tu primera vez yendo a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó Laurens a su cónyuge mientras se le quedaban viendo al mar, encontrándose ya aproximadamente en medio del camino.

—Así es, aún no puedo creer que conoceré el país, aunque no sé si vaya a ser algo incómodo por el hecho de que hace poco nos independizamos de él.

—No te preocupes, ni que fuéramos a gritar "Hola, venidos de la nación que se separó totalmente de ustedes porque no nos agrada su rey que quería mandarnos un batallón para demostrarnos su amor. Por cierto, yo peleé en esa batalla, ¿qué opinan? ". —Dijo eso último en un tono carismático a propósito para darle más gracias a la broma, causándole unas carcajadas a la de pelo azabache. —Y además, solo nos quedaremos hasta que el evento de celebración de la boda termine, no será mucho. Nos la pasaremos de maravilla. —Dicho eso le besó la frente.

—Muy bien, confío en ti.

 **[…]**

 _John Laurens y Martha Manning habían comenzado a volverse cada día más cercanos conforme pasaba el tiempo. Empezaban a pasear más a menudo, a platicar, enviarse cartas y demás, pero solo eran amigos, nada más. Pero para su desgracia eso no decía la gente que los veía juntos, quiénes no dejaban de correr el rumor de que eran pareja en secreto, para disgusto de Laurens, quién ya comenzaba a hartarse y debido a eso sus ganas ocultas de salir de Londres._

 _Cierto día Martha se dio cuenta que John tenía problemas con otro de sus amigos, más se dignaba a no interferir ni preguntar nada acerca del tema por respeto a su vida privada y tampoco quería obligarlo a contarle todo, no quería cometer el mismo error. Pensó que quizás era algo del que nunca sabría con detalle que ocurría, hasta que un día al anochecer recibió una visita inesperada._

— _¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó la rubia confundida al darse cuenta que su amigo, había tocado la puerta en un aparente estado de ebriedad._

— _¡A visitar a mi querida amiga!—Exclamó él mientras corría a abrazarla antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

— _Definitivamente estás borracho. —Afirmó mientras lo empujaba pero sin mucha fuerza._

— _¿Qué? No, ¿por qué piensas eso?—Negó en vano, pues la forma en que hablaba y se tambaleaba, junto al color carmesí abundando en su rostro, mostraba lo contrario._

— _Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa._

— _¡No! Por favor, todo menos eso…estaré en problemas si me ven así. —Suplicó. — ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa un rato?_

— _¡¿Has enloquecido?! Mi padre te mataría si te ve adentro._

— _Oh, ¿está ahí?_

—… _No, él salió y volverá en unas horas, mientras que a las sirvientas se les otorgó el permiso de visitar a un familiar en común que está enfermo, por lo tanto por ahora estoy sola en casa. —Confesó. — ¡I-igual sería una mala idea que entraras!_

— _Prometo no hacer mucho escándalo, por favor. — Pidió otra vez mientras se le acercaba al rostro de la chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojada inevitablemente._

— _D-de acuerdo. —Accedió finalmente para luego dejar entrar al pecoso mientras se aseguraba que nadie los estuviera viendo, lo último que necesitaba era un malentendido que se esparciera por todas partes. Aun así, ¿qué podía salir mal?_

 _Finalmente le mostró la sala y el comedor, pidiéndole que se sentara por un rato. Y así es como tuvo que soportar las tonterías que decía por el efecto del alcohol durante un par de minutos._

— _Y así es como rescaté a la tortuga del ladrón. —Terminó de contar él._

— _Interesante…—Comentó Martha en un intento de no sonar sarcástica. —Bueno John, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas._

— _¿Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?_

— _¡No es eso! Es simplemente que…_

— _¿Te gusto?_

 _La rubia se quedó completamente roja al oír eso, quería negarlo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca por alguna razón mientras sentía como si la hubieran atrapado en el acto de un crimen. Y justo cuando las cosas no podían ser más incómodas, en menos de un segundo el pecoso acercaba su rostro al suyo lentamente. Trató de detenerlo, sabiendo que no era él en sí y solo actuaba con ella de esa forma por la borrachera que tenía, pero no lo pausó. Su mente le decía que no era lo correcto, pues sería como aprovecharse de él, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa._

 _Y así es como cuando ya estaba anocheciendo terminaron besándose apasionadamente hasta llegar a su habitación, alistándose para romper una de las reglas que les habían inculcado desde que eran más jóvenes, la cuál era esa acerca de no consumir hasta el matrimonio. Ahora los dos se hallaban en la cama besándose, aún traían sus ropas puestas, pero si seguían así eso no tardaría en cambiar, hasta que…_

— _J-John…—Le decía Martha mientras el joven ahora besaba su cuello._

— _¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó él mientras seguía en lo suyo._

— _E-esto no está bien, m-mi p-padre te mataría si…_

— _¿Y qué me haría? ¿Acusarte con el rey ese al que apoyas?—Dijo en burla._

— _No, solo qué…—Decía, hasta que se percató bien de lo que le había dicho. — ¿Cómo que "el rey ese al que apoyo"?_

— _No te hagas, tú me lo confesaste cuándo nos vimos a escondidas aquella vez. —Indicó para luego detenerse en lo que hacía._

 _Mientras tanto Martha seguía confundida, pues ella no recordaba haberse escapado un rato para verse en secreto con Laurens, menos decir que en el tema de los rebeldes y la monarquía apoyaba a esta última, pues en realidad era neutral respecto a ese tema. De repente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con él cuándo lo conoció acerca de su amor imposible._

 _Para él no estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ella, sino con esa chica la cuál era la verdadera persona a la que amaba._

— _¡Apártate!—Exclamó mientras lo empujaba, esa vez con más fuerza. —Vete ahora mismo. —Ordenó mientras fruncía el ceño._

— _¡¿Qué te pasa?!—_

— _¡Más bien que te pasa a ti! ¡Al querer reemplazarme con esa dama, quién sea que es!_

— _¡No sé de qué estás hablando!—Se defendió él mientras se paraba de la cama._

— _Entonces dime cuándo he dicho apoyar a la monarquía o cuando fui a haberme escabullido contigo. —Cruzó los brazos._

— _Yo…—Suspiró. —Juro que él no tiene nada que ver…_

— _¡Aguanta un segundo!—Lo interrumpió. — ¿Dijiste él?—Preguntó atónita._

 _En ese momento John supo que había empeorado la situación, por lo que se quedó callado y entró en pánico por dentro._

— _John, por favor dime que te equivocaste o escuché mal. —Pidió, esperando que su amigo confirmara que había sido solo un error, pero por el rostro que tenía se dio cuenta que no. Le tomó un poco procesarlo, pues nunca había escuchado algo como eso en mucho tiempo, siendo solo un par de veces cuando era niña acerca de cómo andar con alguien del mismo género se consideraba enfermo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo ese recuerdo se había vuelto vago, hasta ese momento cuándo posteriormente entendió todo. — ¿Acaso esa persona es un…?—Se tapó la boca por la "pequeña" sorpresa que se dio._

—… _Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya. —Dicho eso el pecoso salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad a su amiga de decirle algo más respecto al tema._

 **[…]**

El matrimonio Laurens ya se encontraba en la ceremonia nupcial junto a todos los demás invitados, incluyendo a sus familiares. Sabían que no faltaba mucho para que todo comenzara, por lo cual aprovechaban el tiempo libre para darse murmullos entre sí. Mientras tanto John observaba a su alrededor, posando la vista sobre el novio que se hallaba parado junto al padre, parecía muy calmado a comparación de como él mismo estuvo al principio el día de su boda.

John Barker Church, así se llamaba ese hombre según leyó en la invitación. No sabía mucho de él, solo que era un hombre de negocios inglés, de compostura seria y, según le contó Eliza, trató de cortejar a Angelica cuándo fue a Nueva York de visita una vez. No tuvo mucho éxito, pero al menos aún habían mantenido una linda amistad por correspondencia.

Luego el pecoso volteó, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que su padre estaba sentado a la distancia junto a sus hermanos, quiénes al parecer no habían notado su presencia, y para él eso estaba bien, pues aunque amaba a sus hermanos menores, no quería que su padre supiera que se encontraba ahí, no por ahora.

Finalmente, la espera terminó y una marcha nupcial se escuchó por todas partes, avisando a todos que la novia ya iba a entrar. Segundos después, todos vieron como la novia caminaba acompañada de su padre, portando un hermoso vestido blanco y un velo del mismo color, de verdad se veía preciosa, aparte mostraba un rostro lleno de alegría. Laurens no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al mirarla, pues no solo se sentía feliz por ella, sino que también le contentaba verla por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo.

Pasando el tiempo la pareja ya había dado sus votos de amor y puesto sus respectivos anillos, solamente faltaba que el padre dijera la típica frase que todos siempre esperan.

—Ahora puedes besar a la novia. —Dijo el cura para luego ver como la pareja no tardaba en hacerlo.

Desde ese instante ahora eran el Sr y la Sra. Church.

 **[…]**

Como en cualquier boda, no podía faltar el evento de celebración. Luego de que la madrina diera el discurso empezó la verdadera fiesta, donde todos comenzaron a beber, platicar y beber, inclusive todos sin excepción alguna tenían copas de vino entre sus manos.

John y Eliza fueron a saludar a sus familiares primero, aunque mientras que la pelinegra se puso a hablar con todos, el pecoso solo pudo charlar con sus hermanos, evitando a su padre por completo, aunque a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto, al contrario, solo puso una cara seria durante toda la fiesta, cosa que no era de sorprenderse.

Después Laurens sabía que ya era hora de acercarse a felicitar a la pareja, cosa que lo ponía nervioso recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que habló con su vieja amiga.

 **[…]**

— _Y eso es todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. —Decía el pecoso finalizando de contar todo lo que había sucedido entre él y su ahora antiguo amor, Francis Kinloch._

— _Ya veo. —Comentó la rubia mientras ponía una mirada de tristeza. —Y no te preocupes, entiendo por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes._

— _Juro que nunca tuve la intención de herirte ni darte falsas esperanzas de qué..._

— _De que pudo haber algo entre nosotros, lo sé, pero nuevamente te digo que no debes preocuparte de nada, pues tú estabas borracho. —Alzó los hombros. —Y admito que quizás me lo merecía por querer aprovecharme de eso. No puedes ser peor persona que yo. —Desvió la mirada._

— _Por favor no te sientas mal, digo, ¿quién no aprovecharía que un chico lindo anduviera borracho a esa hora? —Preguntó entre risas en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor._

— _Pues…ahora que lo pienso no eres tan lindo. —Le respondió ella, también en modo de broma para después volver a poner su mirada en él._

— _Qué cruel. —Dicho eso los dos carcajearon. Para luego volver al silencio incómodo por un rato. —Así que… ¿puedes prometerme de que guardarás el secreto? Por favor. —Imploró._

— _Lo prometo, sabes muy bien que todos tus secretos se irán a la tumba conmigo. —Sonrió. —Aparte, entiendo muy bien qué uno no puede elegir de quién enamorarse. —Mencionaba mientras no se daba cuenta que algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas._

— _¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupado._

— _¿Eh?—Se tocó las mejillas para darse cuenta del líquido que corría a través de ellas. —A-ah, d-debe ser por algo en el aire._

— _Martha…_

— _Estoy bien, lo juro. —Mintió obviamente. —Si me disculpas, ya tengo que volver a mi casa. Hasta luego. —Comenzó a correr, no sin antes voltear una vez más. —Por cierto, te deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame y sepa apreciarte por lo increíble que eres. — Tras decir eso se fue._

 _John no pudo sentirse culpable, pues sabía muy bien que la razón por la que lloraba era que jamás podría corresponderle sus sentimientos._

 **[…]**

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. —Dijo Martha al notar al castaño y su esposa aproximándose. —John Laurens _in the place to be_ ~*—Mencionó con emoción.

—A mí también me alegra verte Martha. —Contestó John ante el comentario para luego abrazarla. —Hace mucho que no te veo. —Decía mientras se separaba.

—Lo sé. —Asintió para luego posar su vista en la de cabello azabache. —Usted debe ser Elizabeth.

—Así es, aunque suelen decirme Eliza. —Respondió la del vestido azul con una sonrisa. —Me han contado mucho de usted, me alegra por fin conocerte. —La abrazó como si la conociera de años.

—Lo mismo digo, me han dicho que eres un encanto y ahora que te veo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. —Comentó. —Y supongo que ya conoces a mi marido.

—Estás en lo correcto. —Confirmó él para después hacer una reverencia y saludar con un apretón al pecoso. —Conocí a Elizabeth y al resto de su familia allá en Nueva York hace tiempo, pero es un honor por fin conocerte John. —Se dirigió al de pelo rizado. —También me han hablado maravillas acerca de usted.

—Pues sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho, no se equivocan. —Bromeó.

—Bueno, ¿les molesta si hablo a solas con John un momento? No tardaré mucho. —Preguntó la rubia.

—Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuándo tampoco le disguste la idea a la señorita Laurens. —Contestó Church.

—Para nada. —Concordó la pelinegra. — ¿Le gustaría que lo acompañe a saludar a mi familia, señor Church?

—De acuerdo. —Dicho eso se fue con la esposa del pecoso, dejando a solas a este último y la novia.

—Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?—Preguntó John, con algo de curiosidad por lo que le iba a decir.

—Pues, quería pedirte perdón. —Respondió ella en un tono serio. —Por haberme desaparecido así como así luego de "eso".

—Descuida, luego me enteré de que fuiste a quedarte un tiempo con unos parientes fuera de la ciudad. —Contó. —Aunque si me preocupaste, ni siquiera dijiste adiós…pero ya quedó en el pasado.

—John, yo me desaparecí de tu vida así de la nada, huí como toda una cobarde y…—Exhaló un suspiro sin terminar la oración.

—Oye, está bien, como dije antes, eso quedó atrás. — Insistió. —Ahora es mejor enfocamos en el presente, digo, ahora ambos estamos felizmente casados con maravillosas personas y podemos empezar desde cero.

—Tienes razón. —Asintió. —Aunque sigo sin creer que tú, John Laurens, haya podido casarse con una mujer. —Bajó un poco la voz mientras arqueaba una ceja. — ¿Acaso tu padre hizo que la conocieras?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?—Aclaraba mientras se aseguraba de que nadie anduviera cerca de ellos como para ser capaz de escuchar lo que decían, no quería arriesgarse. —Y en realidad fue mi amigo Alexander el que nos presentó, pero porque yo se lo pedí.

—Ah. —Dijo sin estar todavía muy convencida. — ¿Y por qué?

—Bueno, un amigo me habló de ella y me llamó la atención. —Respondió, notando que ya lo estaba interrogando. — ¿Acaso ya me harás tantas preguntas?

—Disculpa John pero es que simplemente no tienes que pasar mucho tiempo con Eliza como para saber que es alguien dulce, servicial y bondadosa. ¡Solo mírala! ¡A kilómetros te das cuenta que es todo un ángel que cayó del cielo!—Comentó mientras por un momento se puso a verla a lo lejos platicando con sus familiares y Church. —No me gustaría saber un día escuchar por ahí que se enteró que fue usada y le rompiste el corazón. —Comentó, dejando al pecoso pensando por un momento.

—Martha, te juro que de verdad quise casarme a Eliza porque quise, si, admito que al principio solo esperaba que mi padre dejara de presionarme acerca del matrimonio si se enteraba que la cortejaba. —Decía con sinceridad. —Pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste acerca de ella, cosa de la cual me di cuenta conforme pasó el tiempo, es una gran mujer y no estoy seguro si eso es lo que me conquistó, cosa de la cual hasta yo quedé sorprendido. —Rió. —Aunque como alguien una vez me dijo; "Uno no puede elegir de quién enamorarse".

Martha sonrió al ver que recordaba eso que le dijo hace años, sin embargo aunque empezaba a creerle sabía que no podía estar tranquila si no le hacía una última prueba definitiva para asegurarse de que de verdad lo que sentía por la del atuendo celeste era genuino.

—John. —Se le acercó un poco. —Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me contestes la siguiente pregunta lo más rápido posible…—Se mantuvo en silencio momentáneamente. — ¿Amas a Eliza?

—Sí. —Contestó Laurens sin dudarlo mientras respondía a su criterio, esperando que así todas las dudas de la rubia se desvanecieran. Luego notó que ella le iba a decir algo hasta que sintió una mano tocar un hombro, haciendo que se diera un buen susto.

—Ah no hermano, consíguete a la tuya**. —Le decía la persona misteriosa, resultando ser Church, para luego ponerse al lado de su esposa. —Oh, cierto, olvidé por un momento que estás con la señorita Elizabeth, mis disculpas. —Dicho eso sonrió y le dio un sorbo a el vaso de vino que tenía en una de sus manos. — ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No amor, solo John me decía lo mucho que ama a su esposa. —Respondía Martha mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios, dando a entender que para ella el cómo su amigo dijo su respuesta fue más que suficiente.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Comentaba la de hebras azabaches, quién se acercó y después besó a su cónyuge en la mejilla. —Pero pienso que en vez de hablar de nosotros deberías ofrecer otro brindis por los novios. —Levantó la mano que traía su copa, posteriormente los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Por ustedes!—Exclamó el castaño viendo a la feliz pareja y después a su esposa, estando seguro de las cosas ya no podían estar mejor.

 **[…]**

 ***No necesito del todo un asterisco para hacer que entiendan la referencia (?), igual solo aclaro que lo puse en inglés porque de haberlo puesto en español no se hubiera entendido a la primera**

 ****Perdón, tenía que poner el meme sí o sí, JAJAJAJA**

 **Más de 4000 palabras tiene este capítulo, sigo sin creerlo, terminó teniendo más de lo que esperaba, lol, y aclaro que casi todo lo que se vio de Martha son puros headcanons de mi parte porque no hay mucha información sobre ella –cries- Y sí, aquí se casó con el marido de Angelica en canon, ojalá el espíritu de ella no esté enojada conmigo (?)**

 **En fin, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¡Me gustaría saberlo en sus comentarios!^^**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Avanzar

— _Y así el que solía ser un pequeño huérfano pudo terminar siendo un héroe no sólo para su reino, sino también para sus nuevos amigos y su bella amada, con quien se casó un año después. El fin. —Terminó de narrar la mujer mientras arropaba a un niño de aproximadamente seis o siete años en su cama._

— _¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?—preguntó el menor._

— _¡Por supuesto!—contestó ella. —Bueno, ya que te conté un cuento es hora de que cierres los ojos y te duermas._

— _Pero mamá, tengo miedo. — Le contó. —Está muy oscuro._

— _No tienes nada que temer. —dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz dulce de siempre para consolar a su hijo. —Nada te pasará, además yo, tu padre y James estamos aquí para protegerte en caso de que algo malo empiece a pasar. —Sonrió._

— _¿Siempre estarán conmigo?—Vio cómo su madre asentía como respuesta a su pregunta._

— _Por supuesto cariño, jamás te abandonaremos. —Acarició la mejilla del castaño._

— _¡Bien! —Le dio un fuerte abrazo, para después escuchar la dulce risa de su progenitora._

— _Nunca estarás solo, recuerda eso Alexander..._

 **[…]**

El inmigrante abrió sus ojos de inmediato, ¿había estado soñando con alguna memoria suya acerca de un momento feliz que había tenido con su difunta madre durante su infancia? Como sea, era solo otro recuerdo que lamentablemente jamás volvería y debía dejar atrás en ese huracán de hace años.

Se levantó de su cama, se arregló y después se dirigió a la cuna donde se encontraba el pequeño Philip, aquél bebé que sus amigos le habían pedido cuidar mientras se encontraban en Londres para asistir a una boda. Era como una mezcla perfecta de ellos, aunque no podía negar que parecía tener características de alguien más, pero debía ser cosa suya.

—Muy bien pequeño, hora de que vayas a comer. —lo sacó en la cuna para cargarlo en sus brazos. —Ya que si no te alimentas temprano te podrías enfermar, ¿y sabes que es lo que pasaría si llegara a pasar eso?—miró al infante a los ojos. —Así es, yo estaría en problemas con tus padres y nadie quiere eso, en especial yo. —dicho eso salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, donde lo estaban esperando los Mulligan.

—Buenos días Alexander. —dijo la esposa de su amigo, Elizabeth, o como le decían, "Beth", quién cocinaba en lo que su marido se ocupaba de sus hijos pequeños.

Elizabeth era la sobrina del almirante Charles Sanders, quién trabajaba para la Armada Real Británica. Se conocieron cuándo ella acompañaba a su tío a ir a la tienda donde Hercules estaba aprendiendo el oficio, siendo él el primero en sentirse completamente indefenso al verla. Desde ese día él comenzó a cortejarla diariamente, logrando su objetivo de enamorarla con éxito. Finalmente ellos se casaron, empezaron a formar una familia y tiempo después Hercules, John y Lafayette conocieron a Alexander. El sastre no dudó en ofrecerle un techo para dormir al poco rato de conocerlo, y por fortuna Beth no le vio problema y dijo que el inmigrante podía quedarse con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera.

— ¡BRRAH! ¡Buenos días!—Saludó el sastre señalando el asiento vacío a su lado, pidiendo con ese gesto que Alexander se sentara ahí, quién le hizo caso tan pronto como dejó a Philip en el comedor de más que por fortuna la pareja tenía por si acaso, pues a Beth le gustaba estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó la mujer mientras le servía el desayuno al castaño.

—Sí, gracias. —Asintió él al decir la respuesta. — ¿Y ustedes?

— ¡De maravilla! Brraah—contestó Hercules alegremente.

Sus dos pequeños hijos, William y John W, soltaron ruidos al oír a su padre, siendo acompañados más adelante por Philip, quién ahora era el más escandaloso en ese momento.

—Algo me dice que estos serán grandes amigos. —aseguró Beth, quién se puso a limpiar las mejillas de William, quién tenía algo de comida esparcida por ahí. —Bueno, será mejor que se apuren o llegarán tarde a lo que tengan que hacer. —dijo, pues su esposo había seguido con su negocio de sastrería luego de la guerra y Hamilton se encontraba estudiando leyes, esperando poder terminar antes de lo normal. Y aunque a este le preocupara molestar a la señora Mulligan dejándola a cargo de un revoltoso más cuándo no estaba disponible, en realidad para ella cuántos más mejor.

—Tranquila amor, en eso estamos. —dicho eso el sastre siguió comiendo como los demás. — ¡Brraah!—Golpeó la mesa con emoción sin darse cuenta que su mano fue dirigida hacía el plato de Alexander, quedando su mano embarrada de lo que estaba comiendo y recibiendo miradas con el ceño fruncido de parte de su esposa y de su amigo al instante. —Brraah…

 **[…]**

— _Mamá, papá no volverá a casa, ¿verdad?—preguntó el niño, ya siendo un poco más grande en ese entonces, estando consciente de lo que pasaba a pesar de su corta edad._

— _N-no sé de qué estás hablando, cariño. —sostuvo su madre con una sonrisa que obviamente era falsa._

— _¡Mamá, por favor! ¡James tampoco quiere decir la verdad y eso me frustra mucho!—Chilló con desesperación, harto de que le mintieran._

 _La mujer se quedó sin palabras por un momento hasta que se armó de suficiente valor como para ser honesta de una vez por todas._

— _Alexander…—Se inclinó para estar a su altura mostrándole a la cara sus ojos vidriosos. —Perdóname, intenté convencerlo, pensando que de verdad le importábamos pero…—Se puso a llorar._

— _Mamá, p-por favor no te pongas así, todo estará bien, ¡al diablo con él! —Hizo referencia a ese hombre y más adelante agarró la mano de su progenitora. —Solo ocultes más cosas o te harás más daño, si estás triste solo demuéstralo sin importar que yo y James estemos ahí presentes o no. —Le pidió, conmoviendo a su madre aún más ante la madurez que mostraba su hijo ante la situación._

— _B-bien, prometo que desde ahora lo haré, cielo. —Sonrió otra vez solo que ahora sinceramente. —Prometo que de ahora en adelante seré honesta y avanzaré de alguna forma._

— _¿Entonces ya no habrá más mentiras?_

— _Así es. —Volvió a abrazarlo para posteriormente seguir sollozando._

 _A el niño aunque le dolía ver a su madre destrozada por la culpa de quién alguna vez llamó "padre", al menos le aliviaba ver de que por fin expresaba lo que sentía, pues no era la primera vez que mentía pensando que era lo mejor para sus hijos._

 _Lo que no sabía es que irónicamente muchos años después terminaría manteniendo una gran mentira que hasta él mismo trataría de creer, así como su madre, solo que la de él sería mucho más duradera._

 **[…]**

— ¡Alexander! Llegaste un poco más temprano que de costumbre. —decía Beth mientras recibía al castaño, quién recién llegaba a casa. — ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, digamos que dar todo mi esfuerzo tiene sus frutos. —Expresó mientras se ponía a buscar a Philip con la mirada, hasta verlo jugar con los pequeños William y John W en la sala. — ¿Hercules aún no ha llegado?—preguntó mientras se ponía a cargar a su ahijado.

—No, de seguro sigue trabajando en su negocio. —respondió. —En un rato serviré la comida.

—De acuerdo. —Entonces vio que el bebé en sus brazos tenía algo de sueño. —Aww, parece que ya está cansado. —Se enterneció por la cara que ponía.

—Tal vez solo necesita una siesta. —supuso la señora Mulligan. —Deberías llevarlo a su cuna. —sugirió.

Alexander asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto para recostar al niño, donde lo colocó con despacio en la cuna…solo para que este se pusiera a llorar de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, vamos Philip!—Lo abrazó tan pronto como escuchó el llanto. —Tranquilo, tranquilo…—Comenzó a menearlo, sin mucho éxito. —Piensa Alexander, ¿qué harían John y Eliza?—Se preguntó a sí mismo pensando en las posibles opciones (Siendo cantar una de ellas pero ni que fuera un artista o algo por el estilo).

De pronto recordó que cuando su madre los veía llorar a él y a su hermano cuándo eran niños, ella simplemente los hacía reír poniendo caras graciosas, quizás el truco funcionaría con Philip. Así que sin pensarlo se puso a hacer un par de muecas ridículas, que hicieron que su ahijado se tranquilizara solo para quedársele viendo a su padrino un momento con cara de "¿Y a este que mosca le pico?", sin embargo tras ver otras caras se puso a reír.

— ¡Sí! Tu tío favorito lo ha hecho otra vez. —Volvió a ponerlo en la cuna tras luego de ver como volvía a bostezar. —Ahora, más te vale calmarte y cerrar tus ojos, ¿de acuerdo?—Lo arropó para posteriormente ver como finalmente el niño se quedaba profundamente dormido. —Espero que descanses bien. —Le susurró.

En ese momento al verlo tan de cerca se puso a pensar otra vez en el gran parecido a sus padres que tenía, pues había heredado los ojos y las pecas del padre y la sonrisa de la madre, una perfecta combinación de ambos. Sin embargo eso le hizo pensar en un instante como hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo ese niño hubiera sido suyo de haber logrado casarse con Eliza, o si incluso al conocer a John hubiera estado permitido desde un inicio...

No, no quería volver a fantasear solo para empeorar más su propio estado de ánimo. Así que ya iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir cuándo vio que justo ahí se encontraba Beth, quién había visto todo, aunque casi mataba a Hamilton de un susto por su inesperada presencia.

—Perdón por asustarte, pero no pude evitar ver lo que hacías. —Murmuró la mujer mientras salía de la habitación junto a Alexander (con cuidado, pues no querían que Philip despertara).

—Descuida, está bien. —decía mientras tocaba su pecho debido a que por un momento sintió que se le había detenido.

—Serás un gran padre algún día. —Comentó estando segura de eso.

—Si es que no muero soltero. —Bromeó.

—No digas eso ni de broma Alexander, sé que llegará el día donde conocerás a mujer que te cautivará.

—Quizás…—Suspiró, pues en realidad ese día ya había sucedido, pero las cosas salieron de otra forma.

Fue en ese instante cuándo Beth vio la cara que había puesto el inmigrante, sabiendo muy bien de que se trataba.

—Vamos Alexander, sé que te dolió dejar ir a Eliza con John, pero debes avanzar.

— ¿Disculpa?—Puso cara de asombro al oír aquella oración.

—Mi esposo fue el de las flores en la boda, por lo tanto obviamente estuve ahí y vi ciertas miradas que ponías hacía ella a pesar de que fueron momentáneas. —Cruzó los brazos. —Sé leer las expresiones corporales de los hombres. —Mencionó. —La amas tanto a ella como a John más que nada en este mundo, por eso los apoyaste en todo desde un inicio, ¿cierto?

Alexander solo pudo desviar la mirada, aún no podía creer que su más grande secreto había sido descubierto, ¿tan obvio era? ¿Y si alguien más aparte de Beth lo había notado?

—No te preocupes, seguramente soy la única que pudo descubrirlo. —Le dijo como si hubiera podido leer su mente otra vez, sorprendiendo al caribeño.

— ¿Segura que no eres una bruja?—Le preguntó entre risas.

—No, solo soy muy observadora, es una de las cosas que enamoró a Hercules. —Contestó. —Y volviendo al tema…como dije antes, deberías avanzar, no puedes estar al pendiente de todos por el resto de tu vida.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Tú no llegaste a Nueva York para sufrir por amor por el resto de tu vida, ¡sino para ser un nuevo hombre!—exclamó. —Tu felicidad también importa.

El castaño se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras, ¡era verdad! En sus planes nunca estuvo quedar deprimido hasta que se le acabara el tiempo, sino para demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz realmente.

Si pudo sobrevivir a una terrible enfermedad que le quitó lamentablemente la vida a su madre y a un huracán que derrumbó su ciudad, podía vivir con un corazón roto. Pero estaba seguro de que la mentira que él creó lo seguiría perjudicando, sin embargo no podía revelar la verdad por obvias razones, aunque quizás había alguna forma de hacer que dejara de afectarlo negativamente. Y ya no dejaría que esas cosas le impidieran seguir adelante.

—Sí, tienes razón, gracias Beth. —Le dijo.

— ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!—Asintió. —Así que no tengas miedo por si conoces a otra mujer que sea de tu interés.

—De hecho, supongo que Hercules no te ha hablado de eso pero…creo que ya la conozco desde hace poco.

 **[…]**

Finalmente había llegado el día en que John y Eliza iban a volver de Londres, por lo tanto Hercules y Beth se aseguraban de que todo en la casa estuviera ordenado mientras que Alexander se encargaba de ver de qué Philip estuviera completamente bien.

—Más te vale decirles que te cuide muy bien, eh. —Le dijo Hamilton al mini pecoso que cargaba, obviamente en juego porque sabía que él no sabía hablar aún.

— ¡Alexander! ¡Ven para acá que John y Eliza ya llegaron!—Avisó Hercules en voz alta.

— ¡Ya vamos!—dicho eso salió del cuarto solo para ver a la pareja saludando alegremente a Hercules y Beth, aunque se veían algo cansados seguramente por el largo viaje. —Miren quiénes vinieron por ti Philip. —Se acercó a ellos para después entregar a Philip en los brazos de su padre, quién se veía igual de feliz que sus progenitores al verse otra vez.

— ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañamos!—exclamó John para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla a su bebé, seguido de Eliza quién hizo lo mismo y luego se dirigió a sus tres amigos.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo. — Les agradeció la pelinegra. —Espero que no les haya causado problemas.

—Eeeeeh…. —Fue lo único que pudieron decir los anfitriones al unísono

— ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. —comentó el sastre. Tras eso fue rápido a su cuarto solo para volver con una sorpresa; un abrigo parecido al que usaron en la revolución solo que del tamaño como para un niño. —Al ver a Philip estos días ya no pude esperar años para hacerle algo, ¡así que le hice esto! Para cuándo crezca dentro de un par de años, claro. —Los mostró.

— ¡Es hermoso, Hercules!—expresó Eliza maravillada mientras lo recibía. —No tuviste que molestarte en hacerlo.

—Cualquier cosa para el sobrino. —Asintió. —Además le hice unos iguales a William y John W, ¡Así que algún día podrían jugar a ser como sus padres!

— ¡Buena idea!— señaló John. —Lástima que la familia de Lafayette está en Francia, aunque Alexander podría hacernos el favor de casarse pronto, tener un Alex Jr. y así al menos ya tener a los cuatro. —Todos rieron ante su comentario.

—Lo pensaré. —sostuvo Hamilton rodando los ojos, ya se estaba sintiendo como una mujer a la que presionaban o mandaban indirectas para que consiguiera marido lo más pronto posible.

Más tarde los Laurens se prepararon para irse, aunque en eso Alexander rápidamente llamó la atención de Eliza, pues quería hablar con ella acerca de algo un poco alejada de los demás.

— ¿Pasa algo, Alexander?—preguntó la mujer.

—Discúlpame pero juro que no tardaré mucho. —aclaró. —Solo me gustaría que me respondiera una pregunta, por favor. —imploró.

Y tras recibir la respuesta, ya estaba listo para dar el primer paso para avanzar.

 **[…]**

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión de la familia Schuyler, donde en ese momento Peggy, se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro. Y de pronto vio a Angelica llegar de afuera con un bello ramo de flores de color rosa.

— ¡Qué hermosas!—exclamó la menor para después acercarse a observar más de cerca lo que su hermana tenía entre manos.

—Lo sé, me las encontré afuera de la puerta, son para mí según dice la nota con la que iban. —contó la morena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién las envía?

—Alexander Hamilton. —contestó mientras se sonrojaba al mencionar el nombre de aquél hombre que la hacía sentir satisfecha.

 **[...]**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sí, volví a tardar mucho,perdón,no me maten por favor(?) Seré honesta y les diré el motivo; no tenía inspiración ni ganas. Aparte de que la escuela estuvo presionándome últimamente, más porque estoy en mi última semana de exámenes. Y sinceramente tenía pensado en tardar más porque aquella energía que suelo tener para escribir no regresaba, hasta que pasó algo, pero no aquí, sino en otra plataforma donde publico la historia; "Wattpad" (Espero que esté bien mencionarla aquí alkshaljs), donde vi que en los recientes rankings que muestran...¡ESTOY EN EL #1 EN HAMILTON! Casi lloré, sinceramente, jajaja Eso sin duda me levantó los ánimos y ahora estoy dispuesta a que cuándo pueda me esforzaré en el siguiente capítulo uvu**

 **Sin embargo, aunque ese logro fue en aquella otra plataforma, también quiero agradecerles a USTEDES, quiénes me leen aquí en FF, que aunque seguramente son menos, igual aportan parte de su amor y apoyo a este fic, y eso también me anima y emociona, enserio, casi grito por dentro cada vez que me notifican que alguien dejó un review aquí aksjklahsa Y espero que siga así, aunque solo fuera**

 **Ah, y sobre el siguiente capítulo, solo les diré que será importante ya que digamos que todo se volverá _"imparable"_ y un _"acto"_ concluirá~**

 **En fin, volviendo al tema anterior, solo puedo decir que...**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Atte. MissFarah**


	12. Imparable

Como ya habrán visto, después de la guerra Aaron, Alexander y John volvieron a Nueva York. Listos para seguir con sus respectivas carreras de leyes casi al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Aaron se llevó la sorpresa de que el inmigrante avanzaba demasiado rápido, John sabía que eso pasaría, pues sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo era **_imparable_**.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba demostrando en el juicio del caso en el cual estaban trabajando en ese momento; el de Levi Weeks.

—Caballeros del jurado, tengo curiosidad, tengan paciencia conmigo antes de **_avanzar_**. —Pidió el castaño ante todos los presentes.—¿Están conscientes de que estamos haciendo historia? Este es el primer juicio por asesinato de nuestra flamante nación. —Comentó con emoción.—La libertad detrás de la deliberación.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con el caso?—Preguntó a murmullos Aaron algo molesto.

—Sssh, presta atención. —Le dijo John en el mismo tono de voz.

—Tengo la intención de demostrar más allá de una sombra de duda. —explicó Alexander.—Con mi mejor amigo y mi asistente consejero...

—Co-consejeros, Hamilton. —Corrigió el moreno enseguida, sintiéndose algo ofendido por como lo había llamado.—Ejem, nuestro cliente Levi Weeks es inocente. —aseguró.—Y lo probaremos en este momento.

—Que venga el primer testigo.—solicitó el pecoso.

Y así por unos segundos el juicio prosiguió, permaneciendo callado... hasta que alguien más volvió a abrir su bocota.

—¡Una cosa más! —exclamó Hamilton, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de John y que el dolor de cabeza de Aaron incrementara aún más.

—¿Por qué asumes que eres el más listo del salón? —Empezó a cuestionar Burr, teniendo en mente los **_recuerdos_** de todas las ocasiones en las que Hamilton hacía de las suyas.—Pronto esa actitud puede ser tu perdición! —aseguraba en lo que John y Hercules lo veían confundido.

—Eh, Burr, ¿a quién le hablas?—preguntó Laurens, comenzando a cuestionarse de que si fue buena idea invitarlo a beber unos tragos.

—¡A Alexander! ¿A quién más? —Le dio otro trago a su vaso.

—Pero, brahh, si él no está aquí. —comentó Mulligan.

—¡Él está en todas partes! —exclamó, prácticamente gritando.

—...Será mejor que ya dejes de beber. —decía el pecoso en lo que le quitaba el vaso de las manos a su compañero de leyes.

—Por cierto, ¿como va lo de la abolición a la esclavitud? —interrumpió Hercules con una sonrisa, cambiando de tema.

—¡Bien! —respondió el pecoso con alegría.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensabas, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —suspiró.—¡Por más que lo intento no parecen querer escucharme!

—Tranquilo,solo será cuestión de tiempo, pero ya lo lograrás. —trató de animarlo.

—Así es. —comentó Burr.—Después de todo, eres como Hamilton, una vez que tienes un ideal en mente, no descansas hasta cumplirlo.

—Nah, tampoco soy así como Alexander. —rió John.—¿Verdad Hercules?

—Pueeees... —dijo Hercules para luego ponerse a pensar como decirle que en realidad tenía su grado de certeza.

Al día siguiente, en la sastrería del ex espía, este último se encontraba perfeccionando los últimos detalles de un traje que le había encargado Alexander, quién se encontraba parado a un lado en lo que su amigo terminaba. Y a pesar de sentirse algo incómodo, el inmigrante sabía que valdría la pena, después de todo iba a ser para una ocasión muy especial.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó John en lo que entraba al lugar.

—¡Brahh! Eso no se pregunta, John. —contestó el sastre, animado.

—¡John! ¿Acaso viniste a burlarte de mí mientras estoy en esta posición ridícula? —comentó Alexander con cierta sorna.

—¿Me lees la mente? —John soltó una risa.

—Y no eres el único, ya habían venido otras **_visitas_** solo para burlarse de mí. —contó el inmigrante, haciendo que John sacara otra carcajada desde el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó.

—Pfff, ¿yo? Soy Alexander Hamilton, nada me pone nervioso.

—Excepto la mirada del señor Schuyler. —añadió Hercules.

—Creo que me confundes con John. —Sonrió burlón.

—Jaja,muy graciosos. —dijo el de pelo rizado en un claro tono sarcástico.—Por cierto,escuché que Burr se negó a ayudarte en lo de la nueva constitución.

—"Prifiri ispirir pir illi" —a modo de burla, Hamilton imitó lo que Burr le había dicho la noche anterior, aún estando algo resentido.

—Ya superalo, hombre. —pidió Mulligan y después entornó los ojos.—O al menos quéjate después, que debo terminar este traje lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien...

—Mira el lado positivo, al menos John Jay y James Madison aun te van a ayudar. —dijo el pecoso.

—Si es que no me dejan casi todo el trabajo a mí. —comentó.

—Tranquilo Alexander, piensa en cosas bonitas por ahora... —sugirió el sastre.—Y tampoco te muevas mucho o no terminaré antes del día de tu boda con Angelica.

Alexander se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, necesitaba un respiro antes de seguir con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, entre ellas todo lo que tenía que hacer por la nueva nación y su propia boda con Angelica. Sí, definitivamente era algo de lo que no se arrepentía; Angelica era una maravillosa, inteligente y gran mujer que no se dejaba limitar por lo que decía la sociedad. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y no podía negar que había algo en ella que le atraía, valiendo la pena la vez en la que le tocó pedirle la bendición al señor Schuyler (donde confirmó lo que le dijo John acerca de que tan solo con su mirada te podría hacer pensar de que te mataría).

Sí, definitivamente ya estaba superando a...

—¿Eliza? —cuestionó sorprendido al verla fuera de la tienda de flores.

—Ah, ¡hola Alexander! —saludó a su futuro cuñado.—Es toda una sorpresa verte en este momento.

—Lo mismo digo. —sonrió más tranquilo—Supongo que estás de compras, ¿no?

—Así es. —asintió.—¿Cómo están Hercules y su familia?

—Bien, aunque él y Beth no paran de decirme lo mucho que me van a extrañar. —rió.

—Me imagino, Angelica y Peggy hicieron lo mismo conmigo cuando yo y John nos comprometimos. —recordó—Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermana, ¿eh? —advirtió al cruzar los brazos.

—Lo juro por el buen George Washington. —alzó una mano y puso la otra en su pecho como si estuviera haciendo un juramento oficial, haciendo que la pelinegra se riera.—Bueno, mejor no sigo haciendo que pierdas el tiempo.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! No tengo prisa. —comentó.—John está cuidando a Philip, y es algo que le encanta hacer.

—No me sorprende. —se enterneció.—Ese pequeño es maravilloso, ¿aunque sabes? He notado algo en él.

—¿Qué cosa?

— Cuando lo cuidé, me di cuenta de que no solo se parece a ti y a John... —pausó.—¡También a su tía Angelica! Solo míralo fruncir el ceño y verás que tiene la misma cara de enojado.

—Oh cielos ¡John también me dijo lo mismo!—carcajeó.

—¿En serio? —soltó una carcajada también.—Oh, y hablando de John, me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para por fin agradecerte, pues desde que llegaste a su vida algo cambió en él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—Al irse a la guerra, John tenía como objetivo principal ganar y darle la libertad a los esclavos, sin importarle si tenía que dar su vida a cambio. —empezó a contar, recordando lo determinado que estaba su amigo en aquel entonces.—Pero tras casarse contigo, en especial al enterarse de que estabas embarazada, solo quería sobrevivir para volver a tus brazos y no perderse el **_nacimiento_** de su hijo. —Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ahora que tenía en mente la imagen de John hablando de lo emocionado que estaba por ser padre y de como no podía esperar para su ansiada **_reunión_** con Eliza.—Claro,aún sigue queriendo abolir la esclavitud, pero tú Eliza... le diste un nuevo propósito para vivir y una fuerza de voluntad increíble, lo cuál fue lo que hizo que pudiera sobrevivir allí en **_Combahee_**. —finalizó, dejando a la mujer sin palabras.

—Vaya, yo no sabía eso... —admitió curiosa, también en lo que se ponía pensativa.—Y, ¿Angelica te hace sentir lo mismo?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Mi hermana se ha vuelto tu nueva razón para vivir? —cuestionó, recibiendo su respuesta tan solo tres segundos después.

—Sí. —afirmó de inmediato.—Así es. —asentía volviendo a sonreír.—Hay una especie de conexión única entre nosotros, me bastó con tan solo notar que nos igualamos en cuanto a palabras.

—Ya veo. —dijo aliviada al ahora estar segura de que su querida hermana Angelica tenía su futuro asegurado junto a un buen marido.—Bien, entonces lo veré luego señor Hamilton. —hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que él.

—Lo mismo digo. —dicho eso le besó la mano como despedida.— Mi Eliza...

—¿Alexander..?

—Espero que tú y John sean felices por siempre. —dicho eso siguió su camino, dejándola confusa y sin palabras.

—¡Volví! —avisó Eliza tan pronto entró a su casa, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, cosa que se le hizo raro. ¿Donde estaban metidos su esposo e hijo?—¿Hay alguien en casa? —cuestionó comenzando a buscarlos, quizás estaban en el cuarto de Philip.

Fue a la habitación de su bebé, solo viendolo a él en la cuna, sonriendo como siempre.

—¡Hola mi amor! —lo sacó de la cuna para abrazarlo y darle mimos al pequeño.—¿De casualidad sabes donde se metió tu padre?

—¡Está aquí! —exclamó detrás de ella en lo que le daba un beso en la mejilla—¿Te sorprendí?

—Claro. —respondió Eliza entre risas, se había alarmado.

—Todo fue su idea. —señaló al bebé,quién solo se estaba riendo.

—No me digas~. —entornó los ojos y después se quedó contemplando a su bella familia por un momento. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo teniendo a un maravilloso esposo y un bello y saludable hijo,¿pero eso sería **_suficiente_**? Y entonces se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Alexander anteriormente.— Mira donde estás,mira donde empezaste. —comenzó a decirle a su marido.—El hecho de que estés vivo es un milagro, solo sigue con vida, eso sería suficiente. —se separó del abrazo en lo que con una mano libre, teniendo la otra cargando a Phillip, acariciaba la mejilla de John.— Y si como tu esposa,puedes ofrecerme aunque sea una parte de tu tiempo, así como yo te doy del mío. —la pareja sonrió.—¿Sería suficiente?

Desde ese día, el tiempo pasó rápido y durante ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas;

John siguió en contacto con Martha y continuando en su lucha por la abolición.

Hercules prosperó en su negocio.

Peggy se casó.

Eliza se enteró que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo.

Y Angelica por fin contrajo nupcias con Alexander, de quien ya esperaba a su primer retoño.

Sin embargo, el inmigrante no sólo logró casarse, sino contribuir en algo importante.

Se unió a James Madison y John Jay para escribir una serie de ensayos que defendiera la nueva Constitución de los Estados Unidos, titulada "The Federalist Papers". El plan era escribir un total de veinticinco ensayos, trabajo que se dividió entre los tres hombres. Al final, escribieron ochenta y cinco ensayos, en el lapso de seis meses.

John Jay se enfermó después de escribir cinco, James Madison escribió veintinueve y...

 **¡Hamilton escribió los otros cincuenta y uno!**

¿Por qué escribía como si se le acabara el tiempo?

John estaba en el bar esperando a Alexander, quien le había pedido reunirse ahí con él a esa hora,pues al parecer él tenía algo importante que decirle.

¿Ahora que le iba a pedir? Al menos no fue a visitarlo en la **_noche_** mientras dormía como al pobre de Burr. Sea como fuera, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ayudar a su amigo con lo suyo, pero bueno,a ver con que otra locura vendría ahora.

—¡John! —saludó Alexander al entrar.

—¡Alexander! Me dejaste esperando un rato. —comentó el pecoso.

—Tuve un... pequeño contratiempo en casa. —explicó.—Como sea,vayamos al grano. —dijo.—Verás,luego de terminar lo de "The Federalist Papers", George Washington me contó que todos querían que liderara el país.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado.

—En serio. —afirmó.— Así que quiso que le hiciera el favor de seguir siendo su mano derecha,y obviamente acepté. —comentó con felicidad.— Estaré en el secretario de tesorería.

—¡Felicidades, eso es maravilloso! —sonrió.— ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Pues, es que antes le puse una condición; de que lo haría... si tú me acompañabas. —dicho eso, logró dejar sin palabras a John.— Así que,¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría entrar a la política conmigo? Solo dí que sí, ¿o prefieres seguir estando **_insatisfecho_**? —preguntó.

Y en menos de un suspiro ya tuvo la respuesta.

—¡Eliza! ¡No vas a creer la noticia que tengo para ti! —decía el pecoso a todo pulmón, completamente emocionado.

—¡John,tranquilo! —le pidió entre risas su esposa embarazada.

—Alexander me acaba de decir algo asombroso.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es sobre su nuevo trabajo? —hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Angelica me contó esta mañana. —contestó.— No se lo tomó nada bien, y estoy de acuerdo.

—Ah...

—¿Es que Alexander nunca siente que es suficiente?

John solo soltó una pequeña risa fingida, ya sabía que le esperaba cuando le contara.

—Al menos tú no eres así John. —sonrió la pelinegra, tocando la mejilla de su marido.— Tu si entiendes.

—De hecho... —comenzó el pecoso, haciendo que la sonrisa de su mujer se borrara de inmediato.

—John, ¿qué hiciste? —cuestionó seriamente.

—... Algún día nos vamos a reír de esto.

—¡John! —se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Alexander me pidió trabajar con él y acepté! —admitió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Eliza, por favor no te alteres... —le pidió. No quería que eso afectara su salud, o la del bebé.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —cruzó los brazos mientras le daba la espalda.

—Eliza, por favor, entiende que esto es muy importante para mí. —suplicó.—De esta forma podré abolir la esclavitud más rápido.

—¿No podrías hacerlo siendo abogado?

—Eliza…

—Es que tengo miedo, John. —volteó a ver a su marido.—¿Cómo sé que no terminarás sucumbido por la ambición y que eso hará que apenas puedas tener tiempo para nosotros, tu familia? —puso su mano sobre el vientre, donde estaba gestado su hijo o hija.—No quiero que te olvides de nosotros, dejándonos **_indefensos_**.

—Por Dios, Eliza. —John le tomó la mano—Sabes que jamás les haría algo así, por supuesto que aún tendré tiempo para ustedes, ya que son mi verdadera prioridad en esta vida. —le besó la frente.—Solo te pido que por favor me apoyes en esto, ya que es mi sueño lograr que los esclavos sean tan libres como tú y yo, tan solo piensa que son hombres, mujeres y hasta niños que aún lo desean. —dijo, poniendo a su esposa pensativa.—Por favor... —volvió a pedir.

—De acuerdo. —accedió finalmente.—Solo toma un descanso de vez en cuando, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto! —dicho eso se dieron un dulce beso.

Desde ese momento la vida de todos los habitantes de esa nueva nación cambió por completo.


End file.
